How to Love a Saiyan
by Viva Del Amore
Summary: A/U: Bulma and Vegeta meet under odd circumstances. Will they thrive or go their separate ways? He had a quench and she was his tall glass of water.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlightings**

A/N: So I am trying to get back to writing because I love to do it. I miss writing. So, be honest about this B/V story I am starting. Is this a "Ye" or "Na"? I love reviews so please drop one, reviews make me update faster.

Bulma pushed her long turquoise bangs out of her beautiful face, she looked at her self. Flawless. This was not where she should be at the moment. She was supposed to be a good girl in her house that was on the school grounds. It was her first day on this planet and she was already planning how to make it epic for herself. As she twirled her hair around her finger she looked at the door opening in the luxurious bathroom. It was more girls flowing in. Bulma smiled at them and continued observing herself in the enormous floor-length mirror. As she applied her fire hydrant red lipstick stick she listened to the alien girls speaking in a foreign languages.

Bulma chuckled to herself, she was the alien on this planet.

She adjusted her emerald green mini dress and gave herself an once-over before walking away. The music was pumping at the door begging her to come and play with it. She did as she felt was right. Although she was alone in a club, she was surrounded by most distinguished crowd in the galaxy. Bulma was a part of that group, but she wasn't a part of _that_ group. Her hips swayed as she walked through the massive crowds. Her heels clapped down on the marble dance floor and she just walked as elegant as she could with the drunken people surrounding her. As she made her way to the end of the dance floor she stopped. There were two huge men standing by a door that would lead her upstairs. It was the VIP section for the most elite crowd. One of the men stopped her as she proceeded to the door.

"Excuse me ma'am, but this section has been reserved for a party tonight" A large grey man said wearing a suit and tie. Bulma just looked at him and just rolled her eyes she had never been turned away from a VIP section before.

"She's with me, Brutus". A deep bass filled voice spoke behind her. Bulma only turned around and looked at the man who had just vouched for her. He was breath-taking. His sex appeal was oozing from his oh-so cool demeanor. He stood there with his dark features and widow peak as he spoke to the bouncer. Bulma watched as the two men straightened up as the young man spoke.

"Of course, Prince Vegeta. I wasn't aware she was with you". The grey man who had just denied her said as he opened the door and bowed at the waist to him. Bulma only smiled as even his named demanded respect. He held his arm out for her to link on to and Bulma did not hesitate to link on to him. The young prince said no more as they stepped in the elevator together.

"You know…I could have gotten myself in without your help". Bulma said as she took her arm out of his. He only cocked and eyebrow to her. He heard her voice, but did not hear her words. Her green dress showed off her lean figure. Her dress was long sleeved and had a deep V in the back of the dress. Vegeta craved to know more about the blue haired vixen he had just gotten past security.

"If you want I could tell them I was mistaken." Vegeta said as he leaned against the elevators wall. He smirked as he finished his retort. Bulma laughed a bit as the elevator began to lift them to the third floor.

"That's your choice, but something tells me you didn't do it out of the kindness of your heart. Men always want something from me". Bulma said as she mimicked his gesture of leaning on the mirrored wall. He cocked an eyebrow to her and just looked without trying to seem so hungry for her.

"Women, you maybe beautiful, but I have more class then most. Do not mistake me for other men". Bulma felt her heart flutter as he spoke about her. Beautiful was what he called her. It wasn't that it had never been spoken before. It was the way his words were velvet in her ear. Bulma snapped back as the door opened and the scene was instantly different from that of down stairs. There were cocktail waitress strolling the room with drinks and varies food items. The music was more subtle then the normal speaker pumping club mixes. The most noticeable thing were the people they were all so polished and beautiful.

"You can join me at my table, unless you're meeting someone". Vegeta said smoothly as he walked out the elevator, he looked back at her waiting for an answer. Bulma only smiled and walked out with him.

"You sure you don't have a pretty face waiting somewhere for you, your majesty." Bulma said as she stopped walking with him.

He only chuckled at her question. "Woman, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. I could have legion of women waiting for me if I choose, but to answer your question. No, I do not." Bulma only shook her head at his arrogance. She noticed all the stares that came her way as she walked with him. She linked arms with him, because she staring made her uncomfortable. Vegeta didn't seem to mind at all. They walked together until they entered a room that looked like it was made for royalty.

Only two other people were there and it was two guys playing a drinking game as they watched some sort of sporting event on TV.

"Damn it that's another one for you Kakkarot." The shorter man said as he cheered for his team. "Fine, Terlo. I'm choosing the next game." The man said with spikey hair that shot out everywhere. Bulma stood in the door way and smiled as the man took a shot of the hard clear liquid.

"What game is this"? Bulma said as she took a seat on the comfortable leather couch. It wasn't until she spoke did the two slightly impaired man noticed her. Vegeta sat next to her and rolled her eyes at his friends playing stupid games.

"Oh hot damn who is this Vegeta"? Terlo said as he didn't pay any attention to her question. The man was shorter than the other but his hair seemed to be maintained. It was pulled back into a braid and his eyes were a hazel color. He looked like a human minus the tail he had around his waist.

Bulma looked at him and only chuckled at the man's expression at her beauty. "I'm Bulma. I don't even think he knows my name, to be honest". Bulma said smiling to the Prince on her left. She was right he didn't know her name. All he knew was she was beautiful and worth his time. He didn't think much of anyone was worth his time more less, the undivided attention she clearly deserved. Then her name rang a bell in his head. He knew she wasn't just an anybody.

"Wait, you're Bulma Briefs! The richest person under twenty-five on Earth. I saw your picture in the news. You own like half of everything!" Terlo yelled obnoxiously. Kakkarot only smiled at his intoxicated friend. As Vegeta only began more annoyed with the Saiyan in his presence. He didn't give her a chance to reply before the other spoke.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bulma. Terlo, let's go find that girl who gave me her number earlier. Maybe she has a friend." The taller man said pulling the drunken one away. Bulma only looked at Vegeta and smiled.

"Do you want to get a drink"? Bulma asked looked at the young prince who resided on her left. He smirked at her. He stood and cocked his head to the side.

"Woman, if you knew the day I had you wouldn't have to ask that". Vegeta said as he let her walk in front of him. It was only so he could get a better view of her from behind. The room began to fill up more with people on the dance floor. Bulma subconsciously grabbed Vegeta's hand as they walked through the crowd. She smiled as he didn't pull it back. There was only one seat left at the bar and he allowed her to take it as he stood close to him.

"What kind of day does a Prince have"? Bulma said as she spoke closely to his ear so he could here. Vegeta leaned down to her war. She felt his warm breathe on the nape of her neck as the tingle went down her spine.

"If I see you again. I'll tell you". Vegeta said smoothly. Bulma's crimson lips curved into a smile at his slick words. "Deal" she said as Bulma waved over the bartender.

"Do you want to play a game"? Bulma asked as she ordered two glasses of clear liquor. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow to her. He was game to play whatever she wanted. Plus, he was one of the most competitive people in the universe, and so was she.

"What kind of game"? Vegeta asked grabbing the drink she ordered. Bulma turned over her shoulder and looked at him. Bulma wandered how tonight would end up as she was in the presence of the Prince. She knew he was like any young guy. He was thinking about sex and she was too, but she wasn't going to be that girl. She refused to ever be that girl for anyone, even if he was a prince. So, she decided to have some innocent fun with him.

"Ok, the game goes like this. I'll tell you two lies and the truth. You have to decide which is true. If you choose right, I drink. If you choose wrong, you drink. Fair?" Bulma asked as she took the glass in her hand. He nodded to her and drank the first glass he had. Bulma understood that he wanted to start the night off right and took her own shot.

"I'll go first. I'm a virgin. I'm an awful driver. I don't like flying." Bulma said as she stared down Vegeta. He only looked at her and didn't want to seem like an ass by guessing what he was really thinking. He wanted some sort of chance of getting somewhere with her.

"I'm guessing you're a virgin". He said knowing he would have to drink. Vegeta looked her over again. There was no way a body like her's hadn't tempted numerous men. Bulma only smiled to him coyly and waved the bartender over.

"You caught me. I've never done the deed". Bulma said as she asked for another shot, but this time the bartender returned with a darker liquid. Vegeta didn't want to seem so surprised that she was pure, but he was. He laughed to himself as she began to drink.

Bulma paused to ask him about his snickering. "What is so funny"? Bulma asked as she finished drinking the liquor that burned all the way down. 

"Woman, you are quite literally the most alluring women I've ever seen and you're telling me no one has ever been good enough to bed you"? Vegeta said in more of a matter-o-fact way instead of like a true question. Bulma looked at him and huffed her breath as she began to laugh.

"Wow…I'm not sure if I should thank you or be offended." Bulma said as she turned to him looked him in his dull onyx eyes. She bit her lip as she pushed her bangs out her face. He felt a heat rising in him as the look she just gave him started a fire in his chest.

"Take it however you want, woman." Vegeta said ordering them both a drink and throwing a large bill on the counter to pay for the drinks she had ordered. Bulma grabbed the drink he handed her and she felt his hand curve around her waist. Vegeta saw his bimbo friends and decided to take his encounter somewhere else. He was ushering her away from the bar and she was going to allow it. They stopped in another section of the club. It was a sky bar and no one seemed to be up there but a couple of patrons.

Bulma took a deep breathe in of the fresh air. She looked down at her watch and sighed softly. She had a very early morning tomorrow and knew she need to get going, but she didn't want to leave the moment. He watched her as he leaned on the railing of the roof top. Vegeta looked at the perfect stranger and walked closer to her. He stood behind her and placed his hands on the rails. His hands were placed on either side of her hips as they both held on to the rail. Bulma felt the alcohol start to take effect as she felt the warmth of his body touching her's. A smile crept across her face as she laid her head back onto his shoulder.

"Be careful woman. I might think you want more of me". Vegeta said as his hands wrapped around her petite waist. Bulma cherished the feeling he was bringing to her soul. It had been so long since anyone had made her feel so… wanted.

She turned her body around in his arms and looked into his eyes once more. This time the glimmered as the moonlight reflected in them. The natural thing to do was to wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. Vegeta didn't hesitate for a moment to kiss her back. His kiss was firm and sensual as they connected to with one another. Bulma moved her lips in unison with his as they closed the gap between their bodies. Vegeta took the initiative to push the kiss further, as he slid his skilled tongue in her mouth. As he craved her taste. She tasted like the sweetest strawberry. Bulma pulled him closer as she ran her hands through his spiked mane.

His kiss was driving her into a lustful craze. Bulma could have stayed there forever. She could have fulfilled his wildest dreams. Bulma pulled back sharply as she heard his name being called. They both looked in the direction of the voice. It was a female who didn't look very happy with the scene she was witnessing.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing with this second rate bakka?" The girl yelled as she stood at the door of the rooftop. Vegeta didn't let go of Bulma until he felt her pull away. Bulma looked up to him looking for an explanation. Bulma didn't know what a bakka was, but she figured it wasn't good.

"Go the hell away, Emil". Vegeta said in disappointment as he felt he was getting somewhere with the blue haired vixen.

"Vegeta do not speak to me like that. I deserve some damn respect. I was your wife. It wouldn't kill you to show me some respect". The women yelled at him. Bulma only looked at him and wondered what drama she just became a part of. 

"I suggest you walk away before I show you how respectful I can be Emil." The girl with long brown hair only looked at him and growled. Literally, Bulma wondered what exactly she was because she saw the same tail that the other guy had. The girl turned in her red dress and headed back in, but not without a spring of curse words following her departure. Bulma took the drama as a cue to head home.

"I need to go, I have a long day tomorrow." Bulma said biting her lip as she squeezed between him and the railing. He could have killed Emil for her disruption. Vegeta knew his moment was over. He only stepped back and let her pass him.

"Maybe I'll see you again." She said as she headed toward the door.

He had to see her again…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Interest**

Vegeta awoke from his slumber with a thick grogginess. He was a bit hungover but, he had a class to get to in an hour. He squeezed his eye shut and his heightened sensed heard footsteps in his hallways. It was his technical wife, Emil. She was getting ready for the same classes he was supposed to be going to. Emil made his skin crawl now. At one time he thought she was very beautiful and she was the envy of the Saiyan Empire. Her beauty was immense, there was no doubt about that at all. Vegeta found out quickly after their sudden nuptials that she had a problem of her own. Emil stepped in his domain wearing a sheer black robe and black underwear with delicate lace embroidery. "We need to talk about last night"? Emil said as she leaned against his bed post. Vegeta looked at her and just rolled his eyes

"We have nothing to talk about, now leave". Vegeta said as he stood from his large feather stuffed bedding. Emil watched him by past her and she growled and bared her teeth at him.

"You will not disrespect me Vegeta!" She said as she walked after him. A spark flickered in him as she yelled at him in his own room. He grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"You want to speak about respect to me Emil! You couldn't keep your legs closed for the first months of this vial union! Do not lecture me…" He said as he held her there. His tone was low and threatening. Vegeta's eyes were dark as he looked into her hazel ones. Vegeta didn't want to hurt her so, he applied just enough pressure to get his point across. Emil only shuddered at his strength she was well aware he could end her life in a second. Emil only swallowed as the information processed through her mind. Vegeta pushed himself away from her.

"Understand Emil, the only reason you still remain as my wife is because your father is on his death bed. I will not dishonor him with the knowledge that his only daughter is a whore. As soon as he passes on, I will never look at you again. Now, get out of my room." Vegeta said as he slammed his bathroom door and began to get ready.

Emil fell to the ground as he pushed her away. The door slammed dramatically in her face as she flinched.

"How classy of you to fuck the new slut next door Vegeta!" Emil screamed to him as she left his room almost in tears. Vegeta listened to her words and furrowed his brow at her. What was she talking about? The girl next door he thought… He walked over to his bathroom window and at the house that has been vacant for years. It wasn't up until last week that the vacancy was no more. He had paid no attention to it until that moment that someone had moved in.

….

Bulma walked into the lounge out of the rain. She pulled her jacket off walked up to the counter and ordered herself a coffee. It was so odd to her how much of an influence earth had on this place. The people wore human clothing and she was standing in front of a barista's counter. She was more than three thousand light years away from Earth. Bulma smiled at the orange girl with five arms who took her order and also made her coffee at the exact same time. Bulma was defiantly impressed at the girl.

"That will be five ornos" the girl said as Bulma reached in her purse to pull out her currency. A man placed money on the counter from behind her and showed a valent smile. Bulma turned to face the man who paid for her morning beverage.

"A beautiful girl like you should never have to pay for their own drink." He said charmingly to her as he handed her the hot beverage. Bulma looked at him and laughed. She was really liking this place. He was the second man to buy her a drink in two days. He was handsome as well, but not as alluring as the man she met last night, Vegeta she remembered.

"Thank you, that was very sweet of you". Bulma said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. The man had long hair that was pulled back in a neat ponytail. He had a long scar across his left eye, but she oddly found it attractive. The stranger smiled at her and reached his hand out to her to shake it. 

"I'm Yamcha Imahara. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as she shook his oh so charming hand. Bulma smiled and shook his hand.

"Bulma Briefs, same. Why does your name seem so familiar"? She said as they began to walk together unconsciously. He was well dressed in a causal outfit that consisted of a white t-shirt, worn jeans, and a navy cardigan. The man chuckled at her answer before telling her why. Bulma didn't like his cockiness.

"We're from the same planet. My grandfather was one of the founders of this college. He thought it was a good idea for all royals and people of importance like yourself to learn the rules of the galaxy since hyper drive was discovered by your father. It's important for everyone to get along, don't you agree?" He said as the sun began to crack from the lilac colored clouds. Bulma only nodded and took a sip of her hot coffee. She looked at her designer watch and then her stomach jumped.

"I'm so sorry Yamcha. I'm late for my class. It was wonderful to meet you I hope to see you around." Bulma said as she scurried off too her class. She was already nervous about her first day. She didn't know if it was the judgement that was always passed on her, but first time social encounters made her nervous. She had orbited black holes, piloted in the most impossible destinations, and made it through her doctorates in less than five years start to finish. All of that seemed like nothing when it came to this. She had done normal college, but this was different. She knew the stigma against non-royalty coming to this school. Bulma was richer than the richest and she still knew they would looked down on her.

She walked with her head high as her designer sneakers squeaked on the polished marble floors. It was her first day, she wore black tight spandex pants, a black V-neck tank top and a loose flowing grey cardigan for the fall weather. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her make-up was light and natural. She was the total opposite of the night before. As she walked in it seemed other were late as well this class size was small. The class had about six tables that were half-moon shaped with five chairs upon each. Bulma took the advantage to sit at the table that was empty.

Everyone, was literally staring at her. Bulma just shot some mean looks and put her ear buds in until the teacher arrived.

Bulma pulled out her materials and sat there and waited. She closed her eyes and just bobbed her head to the music. She was completely unaware of her surroundings. That wasn't until she felt a kick at the bottom of her chair making her nearly fall out of it.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Bulma yelled in frustration. She stood up abruptly to face her intruder. Bulma met the same group of people she met last night. It was all four of them including Vegeta. He was standing there with a beautiful smirk.

In front of him was the girl who called her a slut. "This table is not for you human, so I suggest you get out of the way before I make you". Emil said looking at the girl who was taller than her, but Emil knew she could take a lowly human if nothing else. Bulma was not going to stand down so easily.

"That is not how you ask for something you want. So, I suggest you ask me again but with a lower tone and a lot less attitude." Bulma said making everyone in the room go dead silent. Emil was about to kill the girl who had embarrassed her twice that week. Emil went to strike her down, but Vegeta caught her hand before she could hit the vixen he'd spent the previous night with.

"Calm down Emil before we all get demerits" Vegeta looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Bulma. "You'll have to excuse her, she speaks before she thinks." Vegeta said to her as she he looked sharply back to Emil. The man name Kakkarot handed Bulma her bag and book gently.

"I'm sorry about the confusion Bulma. It's nice to see you again." He said with a genuine smile. Bulma couldn't continue to be mad at them anymore. She only took her stuff and thanked the two. She walked off over two the table next to her with the other humanoid looking group.

"May I sit here"? She said to the girl with long black hair and to the other with short blonde. The raven haired girl only nodded with a smile.

"Of course. I'm Chichi and this is 18. That was quiet the scene. Do you know Vegeta or Kakkarot? I've never seen Vegeta be what looked like nice to someone, not even his wife." The talkative girl said to Bulma. Bulma only looked at him. Chichi words confirmed what she thought she heard last night. The girl was his – wife. Bulma thought about it and she would probably want to fight herself.

Bulma felt her stomach turn as she thought about being someone's affair. He had blandly lied to her. He said he wasn't with anyone. Bulma still couldn't look away from him. He was in a white V-neck, a black leather jacket that fit him perfectly, and black jeans.

"He is so damn hot". Bulma said out loud. Chichi chuckled at her response. The blonde girl smiled a bit and looked at Bulma.

"Saiyans are trouble take my word for it. Especially, Vegeta Ouji". 18 said to her as the teacher walked in. Vegeta looked over to 18 and only glared. 18 held only one finger in the air to respond to him. Bulma looked at the blonde and laughed a bit. She felt the same way about him right now.

"Well I did hear they've been over for months now. Kakkarot told me once that they don't even sleep in the same bed more less the same side of the house. You might have a chance." Bulma just looked away from him and tried to pay attention through the lesson which was hard because of Chichi's talking and Vegeta's presence in the room.

….

Bulma laid on her couch after a wonderful bath. She was on her third glass of wine since dinner. She was reading over her material from class today to distract herself from the thought of him. He riddled her thoughts. She thought about texting that Yamcha guy just to get the married guy off her mind. Bulma threw the book across the room and turned on the TV. How did her life get some complicated so fast?

Bulma heard a knock on her door and couldn't think of one person it could be. She jumped up and ran into the kitchen grabbing a knife. Her mind told her enough horror movies ended with the girl being murdered. She walked over to the door and opened it keeping the knife hidden behind the other. Bulma sighed at who was at her door, she should have only guessed it.

"Vegeta what are you doing here"? Bulma said as relief flushed over her that she wasn't about to be murdered. Bulma walked back over to the kitchen and placed the knife back into the drawer. He had let himself in and closed the door behind himself. He couldn't help but take notice of her lack of clothing. She wore short purple shorts and a thin white top that had a deep cleavage in the front. Her long blue hair was flowing freely

Damn it. He thought to himself. He wanted her and that was not why he was there. Vegeta did not take her for that kind of girl.

"I hope you know how to defend yourself with that pitiful weapon woman". Vegeta said as he watched her disregard him and sit back down on the couch with her wine and a blanket. Bulma looked over to him and just smiled.

"I'm not as weak as you or Emil think I am. What are you doing here Vegeta"? Bulma asked again from the comfort of her living room. He figured he'd make himself comfortable. He walked over to her and grabbed a glass and poured himself some wine. She only watched him.

"Did you know I lived across the street from you when you saw me at the club"? Vegeta asked as he sat on the opposite side of the couch. Bulma looked at him with confusion, she pulled her legs onto the couch and smiled at him.

"NO, I didn't know. How long have you known I lived here"? She asked as her curiosity was piqued by him. He only looked at her and smirked. Vegeta didn't know why, but he believed her. 

"I learned this morning from Emil. She thinks I've been screwing you since you moved in". Vegeta said with satisfaction in his musky voice. Bulma looked at him and bit her lip and looked through her bang that fell in her eyes. God above! He wished she wouldn't do that. It was too much for him. He was glad she thought it was funny. She began to giggle a bit.

"No wonder she hates me… I did kiss you and God knows what would have happened if I had anymore to drink". Bulma said as she pulled the cover over her feet and focused on the TV. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Vegeta wasn't sure if she was playing a game or she just said which she actually meant. She didn't seem like the person to hold in her feelings or thoughts.

"Woman we can defiantly find out if that is what you are insinuating." He said as he sat down his wine glass. The bottle was empty after he finished his glass of wine. That meant she had drank the rest of the intoxicating liquid. Bulma leaned her head back and smiled to the Prince.

"This is only because I've been drinking that I'm saying this, but I would let you bend me over various objects, multiple times, but you're married. I don't want to be your dirty little secret. I don't want to be your mistress. I believe in marriage even if it doesn't mean the same thing on your planet. You are the hottest guy I've ever kissed. My conscience just want let me be that girl." Bulma said with all her self-confidence on her shoulders. All she could do was be honest with the man who sat on her sofa.

"Three months, and she will not legally be my wife any longer." Vegeta said as he was completely aroused by the girl in front of him. She was not just physically sexy, her self-confidence and honesty was a turn on as well. Bulma chuckled at him and pulled herself onto her knees. She sat next to him with her knees dug into the couch.

"Why are you willing to wait three months? Are you that interested in a relationship with me or you think the event of screwing me is worth waiting three months"? Bulma said with her full attention directed to him. Vegeta tucked her hair behind her ear and caressed her face.

"It's fair to say I'm curious about both". He said as he ran his thumb across her lip. Her heart fluttered as she slipped into his lips. Vegeta enjoyed the taste of alcohol on her breath. It had been too long since he'd enjoyed the warmth of them. He had banished Emil to another side of the house. It didn't matter how much she tempted him. He was disgusted by her. Vegeta grabbed her and placed her in his lap. He just wanted more of her. She held him close as he kissed her passionately. Bulma could feel the heat growing in his pants as she ground her hips into him. The blue haired virgin was driving him wild. He couldn't think about anything, but ripping her clothing away and indulging himself in her.

Bulma pulled away and removed herself from him. Her hands ran through her long hair. "We shouldn't do that. I shouldn't have done that".

"Woman you are the one with the convictions not me." Vegeta said inwardly hating himself for not taking her that first night. He now have to go home and take a cold shower or train or anything!

"Goodnight, Vegeta". Bulma said dismissing him and his erection. He huffed at her and made his way to her front door. He left without any more sarcasms or retorts.

"I really need to stop drinking". Bulma said as she sat down on the couch thinking about where they both wanted tonight to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stormy Days Are Starting**

Vegeta stared out his window with disgust plastered on his face. His mother was coming to visit for an entire week. It was more than that, he could handle just his mother. Emil's father was also coming to stay as well. His father had let his mother and father in law stay at his lavished home. Vegeta declined many times until his father threatened visit him as well. Vegeta watched as Bulma got into her black car and left her driveway quickly. He had distanced himself from her in hopes that he would lose interest in her or she wouldn't torment his mind. He knew if he saw her he would want her.

It wasn't working at all.

Vegeta couldn't allow himself to be seen with her in public. At least, not before he divorced Emil. He couldn't look like he was the unfaithful one. He passed her every day and he kept there contact short. They did speak to each other all day long through phone messages that she had shown him. He had always carried a mobile phone, but he never truly used it until her arrival into his life. If his mother found out that he was seeing someone else she would kill him. No one knew that his marriage was over except for his peers and people who witnessed the immense disrespect he had for her. His mother just happened to be good friends with Emil's ailing father. Emil was luckily that Vegeta had so much respect for the old man. If he didn't he would have kicked her to the curve months ago. Vegeta looked away from the window when he heard heels on his marbled floors.

"You could be a little bit more discreet you know. I know that you watch her every day from that damned window. "Emil said to him as she adjusted her makeup in the floor length mirror. Vegeta looked at her and just raised an eyebrow. Her sexuality was never a question to him. He honestly thought she was beautiful, her soul was just tainted. She walked over to him in her black floor length dress that had a split that started at the top of her thigh. The material was thin as it flowed when she walked. The dress was traditional to the Saiyan woman. The top was one sleeved and held together by a diamond encrusted Royal insignia. She adjusted his armor on the sides to insure the fit was tight enough for him. Vegeta just watched her as she made her way to his belt.

"This should be tighter". Emil said as she undid the black belt. Vegeta couldn't deny he was being turned on by her sensual touches. Emil ran her hands over his suddenly erected member that was now bulging in his black pants. He sighed heavily as she continued to massage him. He grasped his gloved hands into a tight fist and grabbed her by waist as he pulled her into him roughly. Emil gasped at his sudden action. He grabbed her and pushed her toned body into the nearest wall. There was no escaping him. Vegeta ran his hand up her exposed thigh and closed his eyes as he pressed his head against her forehead. Vegeta ran his hands through her perfectly done and yanked it hard by her braid causing a moan to escaped her dark purple painted lips.

"Take me" She whispered into his sensitive ears.

He smirked at her request and inhaled her scent in deeply and leaned into her ear. "I still smell his stench on you". He said as he pushed her away from him. Emil only stood there with confusion plastered across her beautiful face.

"What the hell was that Vegeta"? Emil asked as she regained her composure and fixed her appearance. He just gave her an annoyed look.

"We are meeting my parents for dinner. I needed to ensure you had my scent." Vegeta said redoing his belt. Emil just looked at him with disgust and stormed out the room. "Hurry the hell up woman, were going to be late". He said with a sinister smirk on his handsome face. He grabbed his phone and looked at it. He was so aroused by Emil, he couldn't help but think of the woman he wished was throwing herself at him.

 _Where are you?_ Vegeta wrote to her as he ran his hand over his face as he heard Emil breaking stuff in the other room.

 _I went to dinner with Yamcha, he wanted to about my ethics policy for my experiments._ Bulma wrote back. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his phone. She was on a date on with another man and he was furious. It wasn't just anyone it was Yamcha Imahara. A brown nosing puke that he hated.

"Break one more thing Emil and I swear I'll break both your arms." Vegeta yelled before he texted her back. Vegeta erased the message he was going to write. He waited to see if she broke anything else before he moved to his next task.

 _I have a task for you Kakkarot._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma arrived at the swanky restaurant. She wasn't expecting Yamcha to invite her to such a nice place just to talk business. She checked her phone again hoping that Vegeta had texted her back, he hated and it had been about twenty minutes. Bulma walked over to the podium to check in.

"Bulma Briefs, I'm waiting on someone else". The purple native girl nodded to her.

"Your party has already arrived. He is sitting in the outdoor suite." The girl said as she escorted Bulma. She had seen that the restaurant was completely empty except for two people who were sitting at a table. It was an older man with a beard and a beautiful woman. As Bulma was watching she caught the eye of the woman as the glass doors were being shut for privacy. It must have been someone very important to have the entire inside of the restaurant closed. Bulma continued to follow the host to and outdoor area that was in a garden. There was no one out there but Yamcha.

He was seated there with a very nice blue three piece suit with his long hair pulled back per usual. He smiled when he saw Bulma dressed in a short black dress. The dress had spaghetti straps that glorified her bosom. He stood to greet her with a kiss on the cheek and she returned the sweet gesture.

"Wow Yamcha this is beautiful. Where is everyone else"? Bulma said as she looked at the garden sparkle with beautiful lights in the bushes and candles everywhere. It was quite the romantic scene. It was too romantic for a business meeting. Bulma shrugged it was awhile since her last date so she wouldn't say anything about it for now.

"I rented out the outdoor portion for some privacy." Yamcha said with a smug look as he sipped his expensive champagne. Bulma knew that Yamcha had gotten the wrong idea about this meeting.

"Oh…that wasn't necessary. Who are those people inside"? Bulma asked curiously as she took her sit and drunk some of her own champagne. Yamcha sighed with annoyance.

"That is Vegeta's mother and father in law. They used scared tactics I'm sure to overlook my booking for the entire restaurant. They pushed us out here to compensate them. Saiyans think they own everything and Vegeta is the worse of them all." Yamcha said as he thought about the tempered Prince.

Bulma's heart skipped a beat hearing his name out loud. She usually said it in her head a million times a day. It was odd for someone else to say it. "You don't seem to like him at all." Bulma said as she tucked her long blur hair behind her ear. Yamcha was quiet for a moment.

'I'd kill him if I could. He is the one who gave me this scar. We were both finalist in the World's Martial Art tournament and he cheated and almost took my eye with him." Yamcha said as he touched the scar. Bulma only looked at him in awe. She never thought of Vegeta as a violent person, maybe and attitude problem, but to kill was a different ball field.

"I'm so sorry. I've met him and he doesn't seem like he'd hurt someone". Bulma said in good faith of the man she was crushing on. Yamcha looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"Bulma you have been truly sheltered from this cold universe. Vegeta and his race have killed billions. They use to conquer plants, kill every living thing and sell it to the highest bidder. The Saiyans are the lowest kind of animals. The carnage only stopped less than ten years ago. The man has blood on his hands as well as Emil and the rest of his entourage. They are all murders who think they run the galaxy. Do not be fooled by the man's advances he's an animal." Yamcha said angrily as he slammed down his glass breaking in. Bulma jumped at his sudden anger.

Bulma was taken back by all that he had said. Bulma didn't believe him, but why would he lie. He didn't know that she and Vegeta had some type of relationship. Bulma wiped a tear from her face. She didn't want Vegeta to be a bad guy.

"I'm sorry Bulma I didn't mean to upset you. He said calling over the waiter to clean off the table. Bulma just shook her head to him.

"No, I'm fine. I just can't believe that anyone could do that…" Bulma said as her voice trailed her. Yamcha looked at Bulma and took the opportunity to comfort her. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly. Bulma didn't move at all.

"Its people like the Saiyans that we need Intergalatical treaties and rules. If there weren't the Saiyans empire would be never ending and continuously expanding. It's people like us Bulma that help keep things running as they should be." Yamcha said to her and he still caressed her hands. Bulma only nodded to and wiped her face again.

"Excuse me, I need to go clean myself up." Bulma said standing up adjusted her dress. Her mind was going crazy. How could he do those things? How could anyone do those things? Bulma walked the corridor back inside and into the bathroom. Bulma stopped as she saw Emil in the bathroom wiping her tears away.

It was a sudden tension when their hazel and blue eyes met. "What the hell are you doing here? Did he invite you here to embarrass me more"? Emil said snapping at Bulma as she wiped her tears away. Bulma felt so sorry for the girl that had showed her nothing but hate. Emil passed her daily with an insult or she pushed past her it was always something.

"No…he didn't invite me. I'm here with someone else. Can I ask you a question about Vegeta"? Bulma said as she walked the line with her word. She knew that Emil had killed before according to Yamcha. Emil just turned and looked at her slowly.

"Are you stupid or have a death wish. You're already fucking my husband and you want relationship advice. What? Do you want to know if he likes his dick sucked before bed or after breakfast? The answer is both. You clearly have a death wish." Emil said as she stalked closer to Bulma. Bulma didn't move at all as Emil began to size her up.

"Listen if I was you I'd hate me too. I'm not sleeping with him and don't plan on it. I just need you to answer one question for me and I'd leave the both of you alone. "Bulma promised that to the man's wife that she was messing around with. Bulma didn't hear her object to the question so she continued. "Has Vegeta ever killed anyone?" Bulma said with hesitation in her voice. Emil only looked at her with confused plastered on her face.

Then Emil began to snicker and then she began to laugh loudly. "You really are a stupid bakka. You were so safely tucked away from the universe weren't you? Huh, Vegeta has killed millions if not more. Vegeta killed the only man I ever cared for in front of me and forced me to watch. So, yes he has killed many people. I'm sorry he's not the Prince Charming you were envisioning. He's a cold blooded murderer and he's the best I've ever seen at it." Emil said as she pushed past Bulma. She was speaking in another language as she walked out the bathroom.

Bulma just stood there as her heart sank. Bulma walked out the bathroom and straight to the dining room. Bulma stopped when she saw him in the hallway. He was surprised to see her standing there, especially with tears threatening to fall.

"What the hell did she do to you"? Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma by her arm to survey her. Bulma snatched her arm away from in and back away from him. 

"All she did was tell the truth about you, Vegeta. Please just leave me alone, forever." Bulma said as she made her way back outside. She couldn't stay for the rest of the night and endure having him in the other room. She excused herself and headed home.

Vegeta watched as she ran out of the restaurant. He walked back to his table where his mother and father in law sat and conversed. He was furious. He didn't know what Emil had said to Bulma, but he knew that it had to be terrible. Bulma was not a women to be so easily swayed by someone's words. He watched Emil as she fake laughed at his mother's joke.

"Vegeta sit down, you act like your hating every moment of this." The queen said as she sipped her red wine. Vegeta didn't take his eyes off Emil for a second. The Queen oozed with class as she wore a long golden dress. Her long wavy hair cascaded down her back effortlessly. It was hard for anyone to speak with all the tension between Emil and Vegeta as they stared daggers at each other.

"Believe me Galanie he is." Emil said as accepted another alcoholic beverage. Emil father looked at the two suppose loved birds and saw there was no love anywhere at that table. He could smell the animosity and hatred in the thick air. Raiden only wondered if it had anything to do with the woman he saw Vegeta talking to in the hallways.

"I'm fine mother". Vegeta said as he began to eat his food. Vegeta refused to argue with her in front of his mother. He was more respectful than that of his mother and Raiden. Emil shook head at to him as pushed the food back and forth on her plate. She was going crazy with the silence.

"I can't do this anymore!" Emil said as she slammed her fist on the table causing many things to hit the floor. They all looked at her except for Vegeta. He just clenched his fist tightly as she was making a scene as she always did.

"Emil calm down this instance. This is no way to act in front of your Queen and Prince!" Raiden yelled to his one and only daughter. He knew Emil very well and he knew things were not right with her for a while. Especially since the man who she was to be mated was found murdered in the capital. He hoped this marriage would have made her happy, but he knew that was not the case.

"Father, I apologize but I cannot pretend that this is the man I love or even like!" Emil said as she turned to her father on the right of her. She was pleading to her father since the day she was engaged. She told him that he would never have heart the way that Yaris did. Vegeta still made no effort to speak to his wife. He ignored her like a child throwing a tantrum. Emil felt her temper rising as he continued to eat his food. Emil grabbed the craving knife out the roast and slammed it down on the table. The knife landed between the spaces of Vegeta's clenched fist. The entire table shook at she stabbed the table furiously.

"Emil, you have one more chance to interrupt my dinner and I will strangle you with my bare hands until you breathe your last breath." Vegeta said with a cold and dangerous tone. Galanie and Raiden look at him in disbelief if his harsh words to his own mate. This was not union that the two had arranged for their children.

"Vegeta I will not sit here and allow you to speak to your wife this way. I suggest you apologize now." Galanie said as she stared her down her oldest son. He looked at his mother and then back to Emil. He didn't want tonight to be the night he outtied his wife as a whore so he was going to try and keep the peace.

"Emil is just frustrated with me because we haven't been able to conceive." Vegeta said drily as he looked at Emil. Emil looked at Vegeta as if he grew another head. Raiden grabbed his daughter's hand tightly as he began to talk to her.

"My dear, Emil. That is nothing to be angry about. I'm sure you and the Prince will conceive a strong heir to the throne. It's important to know nothing is impossible. Isn't that right Galanie?" Raiden said to his Queen as she only nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware you two were having difficulties. I did suspect something was wrong. You've been married for nearly a year and still no child. We should look into getting a specialist." Galanie said as she turned to her son who seemed to check out the conversation. He was starting at his phone half way through the night.

"I apologize. It just frustrating as Vegeta said. Especially, since he barely touches me. I just can't seem to arouse my own husband. I don't think he can even be aroused. "Emil said as Vegeta's eyes shot up to meet her. Did he just hear her state that he had Erectile Dysfunction? He really was going to kill her later on.

"Oh my son, I wasn't aware. It understandable, your father also has issues." Galanie said as she sipped her wine. Vegeta just shook his head to his mother. He knew this was going to be a long night and even longer week. He just hoped the blue heiress would respond to his multiple messages.

 _Woman what did Emil say to you?_

 _Bulma I need to speak with you._

 _If you don't respond then I'm coming over there._

Vegeta almost jumped as he received a message from her.

 _Why did I just find your friend breaking into my house Vegeta?_ Vegeta just shook his head at the idiot he sent to do a very simple task.


	4. Chapter 4

**We Need To Talk**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'd really love to know why so many of you all favorited my story. Please leave a review and let me know. Let me know if I can improve on anything or something you'd like to see happen. I love PMs and I LOVEEEE reviews.**

Bulma stood in the middle of her foyer as she had just caught the tall Saiyan walking back and forth casually in her house. He was now just standing there scratching the back of his head as his wild hair pointed out like a pineapple. 

"What the hell are you doing in my house Kakkarot"? Bulma yelled as she tossed her purse down on her foyer table and folded her arm at the intruder.

"Well…I was only following Vegeta's orders." He said as he began to head for the door. Bulma shook her head back and forth as she blocked his view of the door. Kakkarot just smiled at her petite figure. It was funny that the petite blue haired girl was trying to keep him from leaving he could easily just move her out of his way.

"What orders were you following? Why are you here"? Bulma said as she crossed her arms over her chest. He only smiled at the feisty girl. He knew why Vegeta had liked the girl. She had something about her that made everyone like her.

"He wanted me to bring you flowers for some reason. I'm not sure why you'd want outdoor plants in your house, but I put them on your counter." He said as he pointed toward her kitchen. Bulma walked slowly into her kitchen and her expression softened as her anger dissipated. Her kitchen was covered in at least fifty sun flowers. They were large faced sun flowers and they were as beautiful as they come. They were placed in a gigantic crystal vase. He had listened to her on their many late night phone calls and midnight messages. It hadn't mattered now. The beautiful flowers hadn't mattered anymore. His kind words and sweet subtle gestures hadn't mattered.

Bulma felt like she was going to cry again.

"How can you follow someone who's murdered so many innocent lives"? Bulma said thinking back to what Yamcha said to her. It only gave her bloodied images of Vegeta killing innocent young children as they ran for their parents. It hurt her heart to envision him like that.

Kakkarot saw the look on her face as she asked him the question he asked himself daily. "Bulma, he didn't want to do that. None of us wanted to do that. We are Saiyans, we are prideful and we never take pride in killing helpless people. It was just something that we couldn't stop". Kakkarot said as he looked into a distance place. She had never seen him look so dark. He was usually so joyful and carefree. At the moment he was in the dark and looked lost. Bulma felt his voice shake as the last words came off his lips. He swallowed and looked back down to her coming back to his reality.

"Bulma he regrets it every day. We all just tuck it away somewhere else. Just give him time, he'll talk, he cares about you". He said as he walked toward her front door.

"He's married and I just…" Bulma said as she saw Vegeta slipping into her front door as she saw Kakkarot leave. She saw him whisper something to Kakkarot and then he stood there in his uniformed attire. Bulma just looked at him and shook her head as she walked away from him.

"You need to leave. You need to leave right now." Bulma said as she walked into her living room. She pretended to clean up the spotless living room and he watched her frantically walk away from him. She was angry and he knew why she was so angry. Why would anyone not be? He was disgusted with himself when he thought about what he had done under the tyrant he had severed for years until he was freed. She had no clue what she was even asking or accentuating.

"Woman stop there is nothing to clean." Vegeta said as he walked over to her. He gently grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away. Bulma yanked her wrist out of his hand furiously. He looked at her and he knew that feeling. He knew what she was feeling. It was the exact thing that Emil had done when he had tried to save their relationship. Emil didn't want him to touch her or look at her. She hated him. He grew to hate her even more.

Vegeta grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the crown molding. Bulma gasped as he held her against the wall. She let out all the air in her lungs as she hit the wall. "Are you afraid of me"? He said as he breathed into her hair. She just looked at his dark eyes. His hands grabbed her wrist and pushed her's up the wall with his own.

"No…" Bulma said as he was pushing his chest against hers.

"Tell me how much you hate me woman. Tell me what I've done and how I should be continuously punished. Tell me about my sins…" He said as his warm breath caressed her neck. Bulma closed her eyes as she was losing herself in his words.

"Tell me how much better you are than me. Tell me how perfect you are". Vegeta said this time as he grabbed her waist thrusted her closer into him. Bulma pushed him away as he spoke down to her. She never thought anything harsh against him. She never judged him once not even for what she was doing with him. She understood him. Bulma wiped a singular tear from her face.

"Why are you crying?" Vegeta said as he let go of her. He wasn't sure where his anger was placed. It wasn't that he was mad at her. He understood why she hated him right now. He hated himself sometimes for the things that he had been forced to do.

"I want you to leave. Get out!" Bulma said as she pushed him as hard as she could. He did not budge. Bulma just stopped and looked at him and shook her head. "I don't hate you…I could never hate you and I'm not perfect either." Bulma said as she sat on her couch holding her head in her hands. "Go back to your family and your wife". Bulma said as she kicked off her stilettos. He just looked at her and she was fragile.

"Woman you don't want that". He said as he walked over to her. Bulma looked up to him and promised she would never lie again. "It does not matter what I want Vegeta. What matters is what is right… I saw Emil crying in the bathroom and I've been that girl before. She was crying because she was hurt. She was crying because of you and what you've done to her. She maybe a bitch, but no one deserves what you did to her". Bulma said as she looked up to him. Her eyes were red and strained as her hair was dishevel and she still looked as beautiful as usual.

"Bulma if you believe a word that lying bitch has to say then you are stupid." Vegeta said as he looked at her with disgust. He didn't understand how a woman like Bulma could be manipulated. Emil was deceptive that was understandable, but Bulma was strong willed. What could have made her so weak?

"Calling me names will get you nowhere." Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen and looked at the beautiful flowers.

"Why don't you just ask me woman?" Vegeta said as he walked behind her into the lavished kitchen. If he knew he was going to be arguing with her he wouldn't have sent her flowers. He would have done more. Bulma just looked at him and thought about what Kakkarot had said to her. He said he wasn't ready. She wasn't going to push him about this, but that didn't mean they couldn't talk about another pending issue.

"You killed the guy she was going to marry, how could you do that to anyone"? Bulma asked grabbed herself a glass and began to open a bottle of wine. Vegeta looked at her as she poured the bottle of wine into a large glass. He just hesitated as she began to drink the sweet white wine.

"She was sleeping with him from the day we were married. I discovered they were both plotting against me and we fought. I won, he died. My world is much different than yours. A fight is a barter with your life. I…I cared for Emil before I knew what she was". Vegeta said as watched her drinking the wine heavily. Bulma just listened to him as she saw the slight emotion in his face as he mentioned her name. He was right, she did not know what kind of world he grew up in. They came from different worlds that was for sure, but Bulma understood what it meant to be hurt.

Her angry was dissipating as he explained himself. "And let me guess. Your little boyfriend told you my life's history after he was done fondling you at the table." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter top. Bulma looked at him and rolled her eyes to him.

"You are delusional that meeting was pure business. You would have never came up if you weren't having family dinner with your mistress in the other room." Bulma said as she shamefully called herself what she really felt like. Vegeta looked at her and shook his head.

"You are not a mistress." Vegeta said as he stared at her. Bulma just shrugged her shoulders in her black dress as she leaned on the counter. She sipped her wine casually as she refilled her glass. Vegeta grabbed the bottle from her and poured it down the sink. Bulma attempted to grab the bottle from him, but it was too late.

"What the hell is your problem"? Bulma yelled to him as she pushed him as hard as she could.

"You are ignoring me woman and I was seeking your attention. You are not my mistress woman". Vegeta said as began to corner her. Bulma pulled his hands away from her. She shook her head back and forth.

"Then what the hell am I? What am I to you anyways? Your friend, your lover, what the hell am I waiting for a self-centered murdering philandering-!?" Bulma yelled louder with every word. The next thing she heard was the glass being broken. The water and the flowers went everywhere as he threw the crystal vase at her wall.

Bulma just watched his nostrils flaring and the vain in his neck bulging. He grabbed her by her shoulders and yelled at her. "What do you want from me?!" Vegeta yelled to her as he shook her. "I've made it clear I want you. I don't want her. I've killed people and I was forced to do it as a mere child. I can't even sleep some nights because the faces are burned into my mind. The only thing that stops the torture is thinking about you woman. You are too dense and afraid to know that. Say what you please woman, but I will not give up on you".

Vegeta said as he let her go. Bulma just looked at him and was taken back by his speech to her. It was full of raw emotions and angst. Bulma didn't know what to say or do. He just looked at her and sighed heavily. "I'll send someone to clean up this mess woman. Goodnight, Bulma". Vegeta said as he left a kiss on her cheek. Bulma just watched him leave and was lost for words. Who was this man she had become so entangled with?

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Create an Understanding**

Thank you for the reviews as always. The more reviews I have the quicker I update…Just Saiyan

Vegeta sat in his study contemplating all the wrong things. He should be studying for his upcoming test over Intergalactic Treaties. That was not his main concern at all. His concern was Bulma, her words were harsh and he had tried to cast her out of his mind for the past two days. He was busy trying to pretend he liked his wife. He only had two more days to pretend and then he was contemplating making her move out. She was pushing him to the edge with her smart ass comments and snide remarks.

Vegeta looked up from his book and to his mother who had strided into his study. Vegeta sat the book down face first and only looked at her as he knew a discussion was going to take place. She had closed the doors behind him so he knew it was important because his study was sound proof so even the most delicate Saiyan ears couldn't hear beyond his doors.

"You're not happy my son." She said as she sat down with her wine glass. She wore a white cardigan and white pants that complimented her figure, which was naturally fit. Her long wavy hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail as she sat opposite of him.

"When has my happiness been relevant"? Vegeta said referring to his painful past. Galanie only shook her head at the story she didn't cause, but couldn't do much to prevent either. Vegeta had always been punished for being so loyal to his family and so prideful. He only thrived when he was being pushed down by tyrannical foot that tried to oppress him all those years ago.

"Yes Vegeta, your happiness is what matters the most to me. That is why I brought Emil into your life. I thought you wanted her so I gave her to you". Galanie said as she watched her son look over his shoulder out his window and to Bulma's house. She definitely noticed his behavior the last couple days. He seemed so distracted.

"Mother, I do appreciate what you did for me, but…. Emil was only what I thought I desired to happy. I was wrong". Vegeta said as he tried to be as honest as possible with him mother. He respected his mother above all. She had taken many beatings that were made from him. She would have made the ultimate sacrifice for him if needed.

She only nodded divorce wasn't unheard of but she needed to know what changed. He use to care about the girl now he couldn't stand to be around her. Her son's happiness was her way of making up for the past. It wasn't a long process. A six months process of separation to remove all scents of the old mate and then legal documentation was short as well. It was a simple enough process.

"Is it because the blue haired girl you were talking to in the hallway of the restaurant? Are you sleeping with her?" Galanie said as she analyzed his situation and marriage. Vegeta only smirked at the thought of her and shook his head.

"No, mother I am not sleeping with anyone. My relationship with Emil was over long before she was ever a factor mother. Emil and I just…forget it mother. I plan to end our relationship indefinably." Vegeta said trying to not give away too much information. Galanie only looked at him and shook her head.

"Well don't kill the poor girl Vegeta just leave her". Galanie said as she stood to leave. Vegeta just covered his head with his hand and shook his head.

"No mother I don't plan to kill her. At least for the time being." Vegeta said with a smirk. He felt a bit of relief letting his mother know a little of what was going on in his sham of a marriage.

Bulma didn't know what to do. She was still so upset with him. Bulma was upset with herself as well. There was no way she would go against her own code. If she did she wouldn't have any self-worth. The days were passing and she hadn't seen or spoken to him. She looked over to her phone and saw she had a pending message.

It was Chichi, "its Kakkarot's birthday tonight come out and help us celebrate at Club CCT". The text message read. Bulma didn't want to interact with Vegeta or anyone in his crew, but she also didn't want to offend her only friend.

"What the hell? I have to see him now or later." Bulma said as she tossed off her covers. She looked a mess as she hadn't left her house in two days. Why could she not meet a man who wasn't married or a murderer? Why did he have to be so damn beautiful? Bulma loved a bad boy, but this was taking it to the extreme. Bulma was doing what she had been doing for the past two days, going back and forth. At first it wasn't so bad. Then, it was the worst thing in the world. She cursed her parents for her strong conscience that was instilled in her. Bulma looked in her closet and found a beautiful cocktail dress. It was destined to knock Vegeta off his feet.

Bulma thought about what if no one talked to her. She at least needed a plus one. It was a desperate move, but she needed someone to talk to. Bulma texted Yamcha the invite and he only replied with a smiling face. Bulma's dress was a daring pure white dress. The dress was in two pieces, the top was long sleeved with a lace overlay. The bottom was short and stopped at her mid-thigh. Bulma found a pair of nude colored heels and pulled her hair into a tight bun on her head. That was just in case Emil decided to fight her tonight. In which, she would lose, but she would fight never the less. Bulma looked herself over as she applied the red lipstick and winked at herself.

"Well time to meet with the devil himself and his mistress". Bulma said grabbing her overcoat and leaving her home to go into the lion's den.

Vegeta didn't know what the hell he was thinking coming to the party. It was a high risk situation already. Chichi had just informed him that Bulma was on her way there with the fool named Yamcha. He had already had way too much to drink. Emil was in her mood as always. He had to come to the event to keep up appearances for one more day. So, he decided to down his disgust with the event with alcohol. If he knew the stakes, he wouldn't have picked up any alcohol. Alcohol made him less restrained in all aspects of life. He just wanted relax and blow of some steam. Vegeta was instantly uncomfortable.

"What is eating at you Vegeta"? Terlo asked as he was on Prince Vegeta watch tonight. It was his job to make sure the Prince didn't do anything hazardous. Vegeta had a reputation about himself when he was drinking. The last time he was drinking, he burned all of Emil's clothing in the middle of their kitchen while they were having a dinner party. It took a lot of money to keep that quite. The King was very big about appearances. He wanted to make sure that everyone looked perfect. The inner circle of the royal family knew that was far from true. The marriage between Emil and Vegeta was only the beginning of the lies in the Saiyan Empire.

Vegeta looked up at his charge and shook his head. "Where is the Emil? I need to talk to her". Vegeta said making Terlo instantly suspicious. He usually did everything that to avoid Emil.

"Umm… I saw her talking with Kakkarot in the dining area. Is everything okay"? Terlo asked curiously. Vegeta didn't speak another word as he saw Bulma enter into the party. She looked breath taking, he wasn't sure how it was possible she kept looking better each time he saw her. It made him anxious and nervous to see her. He never felt that way about anyone. His nervousness dissipated as he saw Yamcha snake his way around her waist.

He couldn't help but smile as Bulma pulled his arm away from her waist. Vegeta knew that Bulma couldn't possible have real feelings for the idiot he had bested many times. Vegeta wasn't expecting her to speak to him at all so he was pleasantly surprised with her greeting.

"Terlo, Vegeta this is my friend Yamcha. He's my guest so be nice". Bulma said directing her last statement to Vegeta. Yamcha only nodded and looked Vegeta over. It had been a while since they had met face to face. Vegeta only smirked looking at the baffled and angry fool.

Terlo nodded to him and Vegeta didn't move at all. He only smirked at him. "Woman we need to speak". Vegeta said grabbing Bulma's hand. Vegeta had threw all discretion out the window as he held her. Bulma began to walk away with him until Yamcha stopped him. Bulma was stopped by Yamcha grabbing her hand.

"Vegeta, why don't you find your wife to talk to instead of my date?" Yamcha said as he stopped them from leaving. The entire room stopped and looked at the loud exchange happening. Bulma did not want this to happen like this. She did not want everyone to know she had a secret relationship with Vegeta. Bulma face turned red as she snatched her hand out of Vegeta's.

"Later". Bulma said in a whisper to him. Vegeta just watched her as she rejected him. Vegeta felt his angry rising. He wanted to rip Yamcha apart. He couldn't believe that she snub him, while hurting his pride as well.

Bulma felt bad about pushing him away. She smelt the alcohol on his breath and attributed to his forward attitude. Vegeta was usual very discreet in their encounters as limited as they had been. Bulma watched as he left out of the room. Yamcha only smirked at the encounter.

"What is up with that guy, he's obsessed with you." Yamcha said as he grabbed a drink from a waiter. Bulma really wasn't liking this guy at all. She understood that they had a past, but he was showing her there was worse people in the world.

"Could you just drop it Yamcha? I don't want to talk about it". Bulma said as she declined the wine he was giving her. Bulma wanted to be completely sober just in case Emil decided to go at her. 

Vegeta stood on the balcony and just looked over the city. He needed to get a handle on himself or go home. Although, he could feel the alcohol becoming more apparent in his system. It seemed as if time was slowing down. Vegeta looked to his left as he felt a familiar presents. It was Emil, she stood there with a glass of champagne in her grey long sleeved dress. The split of the dress ran up her thigh and showed the perfect amount of skin. Vegeta really did think she was beautiful.

"You were looking for me"? Emil said as she leaned against the railing. Her back was leaned against the cold metal as she looked down to him. He was hunched over and drunk. "Did you want something"? Emil said trying to get him to respond to her, she hated to be ignored especially by him. Vegeta looked at her and sighed heavily. He didn't recall why he wanted to know where she was anywhere. He was feeling very open at the moment.

"I didn't mean to kill him, Emil". Vegeta said to her without making eye contact. Emil gasped at his words and thought she was going to melt away. He could not have just said that to her. He never talked to her about that unless he was insulting her pride or heart. Emil just looked at him and glanced down to him.

"What do you mean"? Emil said grabbing his forearm. "You don't get to just say things like that to me Vegeta and no explain". Emil said trying her best not to become emotional. Vegeta hated to see any female cry. He didn't like Emil at all, but she did use to mean a great deal to him.

"I saw you with him. I lost it, what did you expect to happen. I mated you Emil and I held that at a high regard, you destroyed that." Vegeta said bluntly as he stood up straight and looked her in her almond colored eyes. "You did that, my actions toward you have been nothing, but a reaction". Vegeta said as he saw her shudder at his brutally honest words. Emil nodded to him sighed.

"Vegeta, I didn't want to marry you. I loved him. I did it for my father. I'm sorry, but you have not been innocent." Emil said as she finished her glass of champagne. Vegeta took it as another dent to his pride. Vegeta was aware that she wanted someone else. He didn't know the extent of her relationship until after the ordeal. Vegeta knew enough and still did his mother's bidding and married Emil.

"Woman, you still don't believe that I've been faithful to you. I haven't laid with anyone since you. It's been nearly six goddam month's woman. I promise that if I wanted to I could have many times over. I kept up my bargain and that includes Bulma." Vegeta said as he balanced himself with the railing. Emil looked at him and couldn't believe his words, but she knew it was true. Emil helped him balance as he was becoming impaired.

"Vegeta…we should get a divorce". Emil said as she leaned against him. He smirked at her and laughed. Vegeta ran his hand through her thick black hair. He nodded to her sultry words.

"Deal". Vegeta said as he landed a sweet kiss on her thin lips. Emil wrapped her arms around his strong neck and leaned into his kiss. It was more of a kiss goodbye than anything that could have become sexual. They both had such a mutual understanding of how each other felt. The pain that was dealt to each other was unable to be fixed or mended. Vegeta pulled away from her as he heard a glass dropping on the hard concrete. Emil turned and smiled to Bulma standing there with Yamcha at her side.

"Umm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… interrupt." Bulma said as she tried to avert her eyes from the scene she had just saw. Bulma felt her stomach wrenching as she watched them kissing. She wanted to just run, but she couldn't. Bulma watched Emil smile at her and laughed.

"He's all yours Baka". Emil said as she walked to the stairwell with a sweetened smile. Bulma watched as she disappeared and looked to a faded Vegeta. He stood there with a wicked smirk as he looked at Yamcha.

"Yamcha you truly are a blind fool if you believe that she really is interested in you. You are a weakling, who doesn't even deserve to be in my presence let along her's." Vegeta chuckled to himself as he thought about how much he hated the scared man. "I wish I could have taken that eye out for you, it might have helped you appearance". Vegeta said as he was beginning laughing even louder. Bulma was in disbelief at how ridiculous he was being. He was monologing his insults as she saw Yamcha getting angrier by the second.

"Vegeta…you're drunk. I think you should go home." Bulma said trying to diffuse the situation. Yamcha pushed past her and headed towards Vegeta. Bulma walked after him as her heels clamped on the concrete roof.

"We can finish this right now you dirty ape"! Yamcha yelled as he began to roll up his sleeves and remove his sports coat. Vegeta only laughed again causing the man to lunge at him. Vegeta barely blocked the attack. Bulma knew that Vegeta was drunk and she did not want him to get hurt. She had full confidence in Vegeta's strength just not when he was so intoxicated.

"Stop! He's been drinking, grow the fuck up"! Bulma said as she stepped in between the fight. Vegeta instantly stopped fighting, but Yamcha was too blinded by his anger. It was too late to pull his punch before it connected with Bulma's left cheek. Yamcha's eyes widened as he punched the blue haired vixen in the face. Bulma instantly crumbled to the ground holding her face that was searing in pain.

Vegeta became instantly sober as he grabbed Yamcha by his throat and tossed him into the nearest wall. Yamcha fell to the ground and Vegeta continued to punch him anywhere he could have. Bulma saw everyone rushing up to the roof as they saw the fight that was turning into a beating. Terlo pulled Vegeta away from Yamcha and his bloodied suite. Chichi rushed over to Bulma as she saw her holding her face that was already bruising. Bulma couldn't comprehend much she knew she was going to get in a fight, but she wasn't expecting it to be with a guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Served**

 _A/N: Thank you everyone who had made this story into a success in my eyes. I recently got laid off because my company closed down so, I've been writing more. So, thank you guys for giving me something to do._

Vegeta's head was banging as he awoke the next morning. He didn't remember anything, but getting into a fight with Yamcha. Even that was vague, he just knew because his fist was bruised with the coward's face. His mother had already departed with Emil's father. In which, deserved it's on celebration. Grunting, he washed his face and heard his door bell being rang. He ignored it hoping Emil was going to attend to it. Than it happened again. He was going to ring her neck, she was worthless. Vegeta grabbed a t-shirt and began to head down his stairs. Passing a clock, he realized it was twelve in the afternoon. He cursed himself for getting so drunk last night.

Vegeta opened the door and saw a scrawny man standing there with a large yellow envelope. He narrowed his eyes to the man as he snatched the envelope. "Prince Vegeta Ouji, you have been served". The green man said as he walked away. Vegeta was shocked, it much have been from Yamcha for finishing the job on his eye. Slamming the door, Vegeta ripped it open and began to read. He was in complete disbelief of the letter that was inside. He was unsure how he should feel about what he was reading.

 _This is a letter of separation, on this days date is the beginning of a six day process of divorce…_

Emil had filed for divorce.

The reasoning, lack of intimacy.

Running his hands through his thick hair, he wondered what made her change her mind. She was very adamant about staying together into her father passed. His pride was hurt as he read through the heavy documentation. No, he harvested no feelings for Emil anymore, but he didn't want to be less of a man. Especially, in the eyes of his father and subjects. Nevertheless, this was happening. As he was knocked out of his trace, he heard his door bell ringing again. He was highly annoyed and if it was more bad news, some was getting punched.

Furiously, he pulled the door open and was surprised at who it was. It was his blue haired vixen, with a black and blue eye. His mood instantly calmed as he seen her.

"Woman, what the hell happened to your face"? Vegeta said staring at her. Bulma rolled her eyes to him and walked into the lavished house. He could tell she was aggravated, particularly with him. Bulma couldn't believe what he was asking her right now. She was there for answers, one in particular.

"Are you serious right now… Yamcha punched me in the face last night trying to hit you! Oh, but not before I saw you making out with Emil last night"! Bulma yelled her accusations at him as she sat her jacket down. She had never been in his house before, but it was divine. It was truly built for royalty. Refocusing on her task, she shook off his décor. She watched him as he looked confused as ever. Bulma sighed, he didn't remember anything. He was drunk last night, now she would never get her answer.

"I must have been inebriated if I kissed Emil, I see it was worth fighting him over". Vegeta said as he touched her sore face. It was not a good look for her, but she was still very beautiful to him. Bulma flinched at the tenderness of her eye. It was still noble of him to fight for her… She couldn't be that mad at him, he was kissing his wife, in a drunken sloppy state.

"Are those your true feelings for her, do you still love her Vegeta"? She asked almost fearing the answer he might give. He smirked and grabbed the paper off his island and handed it to her. He crossed his arms over his chest as she read the letter to herself. Bulma covered her smile as she read over the paperwork. His smirk signified a small victory.

"You're getting divorced…"Bulma said as she read over the file. She couldn't help but to smile about the information she just received. "Well that's interesting news". She said she sat the paper down on the end table. Vegeta looked at her as her happiness radiated causing him to smile. He wondered if he could make this into a good day. Vegeta walked over to her as she wore a long black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. He loved how casual she could be and still be so flawless in his eyes. Bulma wasn't expecting him to come so close to her. It made her nervous.

"Now, what was it you said that you'd let me do to you if was wasn't married". Vegeta whispered as he wrapped his arms around delicate her waist. Bulma's face turned red as she remembered her own vulgar words. "I do recall you saying something about letting me have you in various positions in various places." He said with a devilish smirk as she recalled her own words. Vegeta looked at her and wasn't anticipating her lips to begin caressing his own. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's strong neck as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. It wasn't hard for her to notice his immediate excitement pressing against her leg. Vegeta pulled away from her and rested his head on her forehead.

"Woman, unless you are completely sure about doing this. I think you should go. I have a minimal amount of restraint left." His voice was deep and sensual as he spoke so softly to her. His words sent chills down her spine as he told her the honest truth. Swallowing hard, she thought about her options. Vegeta just analyzed her face as he ran his hands through her soft blue hair. Bulma touched his face and smiled.

"I want you, Vegeta". Bulma said as she kissed the side of his mouth. As the words left her mouth, his reaction was instant. Vegeta picked her up bridal style, effortless and carried her up the stairs. Their lips entangled with each other's as they ascended the stairs. The fight for dominance was fierce as he brought her into his master bed room. Pulling away from her, he laid down on his bed and removed his shirt. Bulma looked at him with confusion and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, Vegeta"? Bulma asked as he just laid there with a satisfied smirk.

"Woman, I want you show me something. I just did majority of the work, carrying you up those stairs"? Vegeta said as he teased her. Bulma just gave him a very peculiar look as he gave his explanation.

"Are you serious? I could've walked. Plus, do you not recall me telling you I'm a virgin"? Bulma said as she sat down on the King sized bed that seemed to be stuffed with live birds, it was beyond soft. Vegeta did recall her saying that, but he thought it was just a ploy to reel him in.

"Have you seriously never done this"? Vegeta asked looking at her with a perplexed glance. Bulma nodded shyly, Vegeta's tone completely changed as he heard her truth. It was an ultimate gift from where he came from. A woman's virginity was more valuable than gold to a Saiyan female. It was a sacred gift and he was going to treat it as such. Vegeta pulled her on top of him in a swift motion causing her to gasp. Lying against the headboard, he lifted her shirt over her head causing her to instantly become self-conscience. He could feel her heartbeat rising in her chest. He had to calm himself because, he couldn't just pounce on the poor girl.

It was important to him to be gentle with her because firstly, she was human and secondly, it was her first time. He ran his hands over her back massaging her warm flesh with his cold hands. Bulma closed her eyes as he began to caress her neck with gentle nuzzles. Her head rolled back in pleasure as he nipped at her ear and played with her bra straps. It was like her body was calling him by name. The scent coming off of her was enticing as the arousal rose in her. The air was thick with excitement.

Vegeta unhooked her bra and gently slid it off her petite frame. His lips crashed with her own as he pushed her down on his bed. Bulma couldn't believe he was seeing her so exposed. She was ready and willing to do whatever he wanted as, she felt a thin sweat overwhelming her. Bulma gasped as he began to massage her chest with his skillful hands. Naturally, Bulma moaned as she ran her hands over his scared back. His tongue left her mouth and began to lick her neck feverishly. It wasn't hard for him to get lost in the beautiful pleasure she was bring him.

He picked up the pace as he removed her shorts. Bulma cordially helped him pull down his own pants as she was becoming eager. It was apparent that he was eager as well as to finished their escapade. Vegeta smirked as she removed what was left of her lacey undergarments. He let out a low growl as he removed his boxers and met her under his cotton sheets. Bulma swallowed as he positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you completely comfortable with this Bulma"? He asked making sure he covered all the bases. He didn't want to break their already delicate relationship. Bulma touched his face softly and smiled.

"Vegeta, neither of us could go back now even if we wanted". He nodded to her as he was satisfied with her answer. Bulma squeezed her eyes tightly as she felt him penetrating her. It was damn near unbearable to be inside of her. Pushing her legs farther apart he, relieved some of the pressure between the both of them. The movement he was creating was slow and rhythmic as their hips collided.

Her nails dug into his tough skin, as they dared to break the skin. The pain was easing up with each stroke and stride. Vegeta grabbed her hips and directed him onto him as he growled as she scratched him barbarically. It was difficult, to keep himself from becoming overwhelmed.

"Please…don't stop". Bulma commanded between each gasp. He did as she commanded and quickened his pace. His arms supported his waist as he led himself into her. The pleasure was mounting between the both of them as they began to reach their peaks.

He continued to push deeper, which caused her to scream his name out multiple times. It was all he had thought about over the past month. He was obtaining what he desired the most. His eyes squeezed tightly as he climaxed on top of her. The heaving breathing continued for many more moments as they struggled to regain their composures. Bulma wrapped herself in him as she laid in his bed. They had become one with each other for a small moment, and it was electrifying.

Her smile was endless as he kissed the nape before attempting to drift off into sleep. She waited a moment to think through her next move.

"Vegeta"? Bulma said as she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. His eyes were closed as she spoke to him. Vegeta didn't want to do much talking really, he wanted to go back to sleep for the rest of the day with her by his side.

"Do you want to move in"? Bulma asked him quickly. Vegeta looked at her, he wasn't expecting her to even stay for dinner, more less move into her home. Vegeta pulled himself up and supported his weight on his elbows.

"Are you serious woman"? She only nodded to his question and smiled. Vegeta smirked, he never did like sleeping alone. "Why the hell not". He said as he laid back down in the comfortable bed. Furthermore, it wouldn't be bad having sex with her like that every day. Vegeta smiled as he heard her clapping. He opened one eye as she put on his shirt. The sight of her naked would never get old. Her body was slender but, she had curves and weight in all the appropriate places.

"I'm going to cook lunch to celebrate, and I'll bring it up when I'm done"! Bulma said as she exited his room. His smiled remained as he thought how much he was going to enjoy his new lifestyle with the blue vixen.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Explanation**

 **A/N:** Wow, thank you for all the reviews and views of my story. The feedback in the reviews were great. I will do my best to make the future chapters better, grammar wise and proof reading. Also, I just got a new job, so my next couple updates might be slower. I'm also looking for a Beta. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed.

" _I was your wife" Emil says to Vegeta._ It has been brought to my attention that this was confusing to readers. I should have implied it better in the story. Emil and Vegeta knew that their marriage was over. They both accepted the fact that they weren't going to be together. So, for Emil to say that it was just her accepting the fact. The couple didn't tell that they weren't together, for obvious reasons.

Emil's fathers visit- I should have put more detail into his sickness. As in, he was weak or coughing or something.

Vegeta's Father- Yes, there has been an absences of Vegeta's father, but it is for a reason. Also, because he is on planet Vegeta.

Lastly, Emil isn't going anywhere. I plan to truly develop her character in the next few chapters. She is a main character.

 _Two Weeks Later-_

Emil sat on her knees as she stared ahead into the blackness of her room. It had been a long time since she had been in her room, in the palace. Her hands stayed positioned in her lap as she just sat there unbothered by anything. Numbness flowed through-out her body. The time had finally passed, her father had left her. Now, she was truly alone in the world. She had no one left. It had been nearly thirty-two minutes since she locked herself away in her own personal prison. Emil was not sure how to carry-on. Her father had done so much for her, and taught her so much. She never truly appreciated him. Emil understood his last act was to ensure she had a safe and prosperous future, by marrying Vegeta. Emil squeezed her eyes shut tightly to avoid her tears from falling onto the marble, even Saiyans wanted the best for their children. It was too late for her to understand that now, she couldn't thank him now. Emil felt herself beginning to shake under the pressure. It hurt to be alone with no one. Her mother was gone, her father, and her mate. Who did she have left now? Who would she turn too?

Emil heard her door open and saw the queen herself entering. "My dear is there anything I can do?" Galanie said as she saw the girl suffering alone. Emil just cocked her head to the side and looked at the queen in her royal robes.

"Send for Vegeta. That is all". Emil said as she turned back to the emptiness she was staring into.

 _Earth, Bulma's House_

Vegeta stood with the opened letter in his hand. It was saddening as the message was hand delivered to him by his right hand, Kakkarot. He nodded to him as he stood in the door way of Bulma's luxurious townhome in which, they both shared now.

"Ready, my ship. We will all depart in one hour". Vegeta said to his lifelong friend. The usually goofy man only gave him a serious nod. They both saw Bulma descended the stairs only wearing Vegeta's dress shirt and a pair of boy shorts. Kakkarot looked at her and then to his Prince.

"Should I prepare for four instead of three"? The taller Saiyan said mentioning Vegeta's new romance. Vegeta didn't say anything for a moment and just thought about his answer.

"Just do your job Kakkarot, that is between me and the woman". Vegeta said as he closed the door in his friend's face in frustration. Bulma stood behind him as she coolly sipped on her cup of morning latte. It had become easy to read his moods lately. It seemed to many people that he was annoyed most of the time, but she knew better. Vegeta had many moods, but today he was very bothered by something.

"What is going on with you Vegeta, Kakkarot doesn't come around unless it's serious"? Bulma said wrapping her arms around his back. Laying her head on his back she listened to his heart rapidly beating. Bulma began to grow nervous.

Vegeta stared ahead as he placed his hands on top of her's. "Emil's father, and my first mentor has passed on. I have to leave soon". Vegeta said. He grabbed her hand removing one from him and kissed it. "I want you to come with me, to see my home". Bulma listened to him intensely and instantly felt for him and Emil…

As sweet as his gesture was, she didn't think that was her place. Especially, at Emil's father's funeral. They were still a very secretive couple, at Bulma's request. She wasn't ready for the world to know about them just yet. Of course, Bulma cared for Vegeta and probably even loved him, but she already received hateful looks since Emil left. Emil left the school and went back to Planet Vegeta. Emil had a following at the school and they all seemed to notice her absence and Vegeta's closeness to her. It wasn't hard to imagine how her loyal subjects would feel about outsiders sleeping with her technical husband. Emil had made it clear to her she no longer wanted Vegeta, but the world didn't know that.

"Vegeta, I don't think that's a good idea. Her father just died and I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see at his funeral". Vegeta watched her retreat from him. Yes, a funeral was a ceremony to the signify the end of life, but he wanted her there for him. Vegeta was going for Emil's comfort and he wanted Bulma there for his own selfish reasoning.

"Woman, Emil will not make this into anything but what it should be. I want you with me. I want you to meet my parents as well. I allow you to enforce your culture all the time and now it time to see my own. I will not take no for an answer, woman." Bulma listened to him and she did want to see where he was from and how he became who he is. It was disrespectful, in her opinion. Bulma didn't want to make her uncomfortable while she was grieving a loss of a parent. The girl didn't want to add insensitive bitch to what she already thought about her.

"I will go on one condition Vegeta… I want you to ask Emil if she's okay with me being there. If not, I'm not leaving this city. I don't want to be punched in the face at a funeral." Bulma watched his face as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over her board chest. Vegeta did see the importance of Bulma's honor. As a Saiyan a funeral is not a sappy ordeal with crying and remorse. It is a time to honor the individual and to give their body back to the sands of Vegeta-Sei.

Vegeta promptly huffed in frustration at her request, but he knew she wouldn't change her mind. She was a stubborn as he was, in fact he loved that about her.

"Fine, I will ask her. If she declines, I still expect your arrival. That is an order". Vegeta said as he grabbing her by her waist and gave her his signature sensual smirk. "Am I clear"? Vegeta said as he nibbled on the exposed flesh of her collar bone. Bulma gasped as she enjoyed his subtle kisses.

"We'll see your majesty". Kissing his lips softly she allowed him to swoop her off her feet. Bulma was sure he wouldn't leave without saying a proper "goodbye".

Planet Vegeta- later that night

Vegeta arrived on the planet with a small ceremony of dancing girls and red petals being thrown at his feet. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the dramatics. It was much like his mother and father to put on a show. Kakkarot and Terlo both seemed to enjoy the festivities that were put together.

The queen stood there in her in a black long dress and smiled as she lonely greeted her son. "It's been a year since you've been home. I wish the circumstances were better, but I'm happy neither less." Galanie said as she embraced her son. Vegeta rolled his eyes to her as he gave her a quick hug. In which, made Terlo and Kakkarot giggle.

Galanie shot them a menacing glance over Vegeta's shoulder. They both shot up straight meeting their Queen's harsh eyes.

"Your Majesty, it's wonderful to see you again". They both said in unison as they kneeled to her and saluted. It was notoriously known that Galanie had a soft spot for her son. It was also widely known that she was tough and could be colder than the King

"Go boys. I'm sure you mothers are awaiting your arrivals." Galanie stated causing the boys to scurry off into opposite directions. She waited until they were out of earshot distance to talk to her son.

"She needs you, Vegeta. She has no one". The queen stated as she looped her arms through his as they walked through the grand palace. Vegeta just sighed and looked straight ahead.

"Mother, I am not here for her. We have said our goodbyes. I'm here for my mentor." Vegeta's voice was cold as he spoke about his now estranged wife. It would be officially announced the end of their marriage and his new relationship to Bulma. He hated gossip. It was just better to address things head on.

Galanie looked at him from the side of her eye and seen the hickey formed on his neck. She instantly grew furious with him. "I didn't raise you to be so disrespectful Vegeta. Have you let that human whore into your head? A damn sex mark is on your neck! You are a Prince not, some college boy!" Vegeta stopped and took his arm from his mother's and crossed them over his chest.

"Listen here mother. I don't want to hear you say anything else about her. Her name is Bulma and you will respect my relationship with her. I do not care what you, Emil, or anyone for that damn fact has to say about it. In my presence you will respect it…". Vegeta said in a threatening tone. Galanie stepped back from him, he had never spoken to her like she was his enemy. What had this girl done to her son.

"Watch your damn tone boy. I am not one to threaten…Well see what your father has to say about this relationship". Galanie stated before she stormed off down the marble plated hallway. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her dramatics. He meant every word that he said. No matter if it was on the harsh side. It was true. He would not tolerate anyone's disrespect of Bulma, she meant too much to him.

Vegeta wondered the halls and found himself passing his bedroom doors. He stopped for a moment thinking about the wild times he had there with Emil before they were engaged. A time they were both truly happy just messing around.

He shook the thoughts from his head as he moved on. He passed a couple of paintings of his family and more art décor until he met with her bedroom door. Her bedroom was pretty much its own compound after Vegeta banned her from his own.

He entered without even knocking. Emil turned slightly to see him standing at her door. She only laid on her elegant chaise with a bottle of red wine in a long grey robe. She looked like a beautiful mess. She didn't speak to him just turned the bottle upwards taking another long drink out of it. Emil wasn't a drinker, so he knew she was clearly distraught.

"Woman. You need to pull yourself together." He closed the door behind him and walked closer to her. Emil just shook her head to him as she ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"Where is your whore"? Emil said noticing the stench of another all over him. It was really repulsive to smell the recent sex on him. Emil didn't love Vegeta, but that didn't mean she wasn't possessive of him.

"You know her name and she isn't here. She is waiting for your permission". Vegeta said while trying to refrain from rolling his eyes. Emil looked at him awkwardly as to what he had just said. Emil sat her bottle down and placed her feet on the hardwood floors. 

"You are telling me the woman who slept with my mate, is asking for permission to my father's funeral. This girl really is a fool. Let me guess you already told her to come knowing you wouldn't honor my words anyways, right"? Emil said as she closed her robe as he fell forward a bit exposing her underwear.

"You know me so well." Vegeta said as grabbed the bottle from the floor. Emil watched him pour it down the drain in the master bathroom. "Drinking isn't becoming of you". Vegeta said returning from bathroom.

Emil just shook her head at him and smirked. "Fine, since it's so important to her, she can come, but only on one condition on your part". Emil said as she flopped back down on the feather stuffed couch.

Vegeta was hoping she wasn't going to say anything sexual. He knew she was in a bad place and he honestly didn't want to have to reject her and hurt even more. Vegeta couldn't stand her, but he knew she was tender hearted and had a lot of insecurities about herself. "What is it"? Vegeta said hesitantly.

Emil let down her guard with him for a minute and soften her brow and glance. Emil sighed heavily as she looked at him. "Do not laugh, but will you comfort me if I do cry" …. Emil said turned her head away from him. She did not want to look at him or his reaction.

"Yes, on my honor I will". Vegeta said thinking he at least owed her that much.

The next morning-The intergalactic airport

Bulma arrived on the desert planet on a private jet. Of course, it was her own because it was very hard to get a flight to Planet Vegeta. Saiyans were not friendly about their airspace, and didn't care for outsiders. Bulma stood in the airport that was full of Saiyans and a couple of dignitaries and merchants. It wasn't hard to tell that she felt quite out of place. As she proceeded to walk she final stopped at what seemed to be a taxi service desk.

"What do you need"? The girl said without even looking up at her. Bulma rolled her eyes at the girl prominent disregard for her.

"Uh, yes. I need a ride to palace please." Bulma said causing the girl to finally lift her head and look at her. The woman only chuckled behind the desk and shook her head as she continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, not just anyone gets to "go" to palace." The Saiyan female said as she looked Bulma up and down. She smirked and just went about her business and began to walk away.

Bulma angrily dug in her bag and pulled out Vegeta's necklace and slammed it on the counter. "Is this enough proof I'm important. Vegeta gave it to me last night and if that isn't enough I'm the fifteenth riches person in the Northern Galaxy." Bulma said angrily, she hated being mocked. The girl looked at the necklace and it was the royal insignia. The young girl's face turned into horror as she thought about what punishment would be in her future.

"I'll have a hover car right in the front for you ma'am." Bulma only smirked as she loved throwing her powerful boyfriend's name around. It defiantly ensures a different reaction then her own. His name demanded respect and if not respect then fear soon followed.

The car ride was quick as they flew fast in the car. She could see there was a crowd of people at the palace and the palace was beautifully designed. Bulma thought it would look more like a castle with tall peaks. It was actually more like a large mansion which looked like it had a hundred rooms. It seemed to be the only area with grass. Bulma noticed that most of the planet was a bright red sand/ mud combination.

It seemed like it was the Earth's equivalency of Mars. Her nerves were truly bad as she picked at her manicured fingers. It was as if she was going on a first date and meeting his parents. Bulma had never felt uneasy or uncomfortable around Vegeta. He inspired her to be herself, flaws and all.

Bulma landed and was enthused to see a familiar face. As she opened the door she was greeted with an extended hand. "I'm glad you could make it Bulma" Terlo said as helped her out the car.

"Thank you, it was a long flight." As she looked around she received many menacing looks from male and females alike. Bulma had never felt so outcaste before. Terlo noticed how uneasy she was. He grabbed her luggage and offered a smile.

"Don't worry about them. Saiyans just look mad all the time. We are taught to look intimidating. Plus, everyone is a bit sour about Vegeta's announcement and the funeral just ended." Terlo gathered her bags while leaving her in confusion. Bulma raised a perfectly arched eyebrow to him as they walked together.

"What announcement"? Bulma asked as they entered the grand palace. Terlo looked down to her and smiled. Terlo smirked as he thought about how Vegeta it was to leave someone in the dark about something important he didn't feel like discussing.

"He announced his divorce to Emil to the empire and introduced you as his _Agni Onna_ ". Bulma was more confused as before. Terlo laughed loudly thinking how clueless his Prince had left the beautiful vixen.

"What the hell is an Agni Onna"? Bulma asked as they walked through a more private part of the palace. There seemed to be a lot less traffic in this area and it was much more luxuriously decorated as well.

"It's a kind of like Northern Galaxy talk for like…ummm…what do they call it? Fiat? Finance? Finish"? Terlo said as he sat her bags down at a large door.

"Fiancé"! Bulma yelled loudly at him. He nodded with a wide grin. Bulma saw the large doors opening and saw her Prince standing there in his dress armor. Her anger disappeared as she stared at him. He truly looked like a shining Prince. His armor was form fitted to every contour in his muscles. The armor was a matte black color on the chest plate and a red royal insignia over his heart. The rest of his outfit consisted of tight spandex like pants, black boots, and a flowing wine red cape attached at the shoulders.

"Terlo excuse us, I have to speak with his royal assness". Bulma literally pushed Vegeta back into the room while slamming the door being them. Vegeta smirked as he thought she was eager for sex. "Are you stupid? Why are you telling your entire empire we are engaged to get married? My parents don't even know we are living together."

Bulma was so frustrated with him. How in the hell does someone do that without even discussing it with someone? It would have been nice to stayed informed about her relationship status. Vegeta just stood there seemingly annoyed with her accusations.

"Watch your tone woman. I'm not saying that we are mating to each other for life, tomorrow. It's just my intentions are to make you my mate. "Vegeta said as he began to remove his dark red cape from his shoulders. Bulma didn't know what to say. No one had ever said they wanted to marry her before. Except, for a couple of crazed fans, but this was different. They had been together for nearly a month and he was telling her he wanted her for life. It was flattering and concerning at the same time

"You want to marry me Vegeta"? Bulma blushed as the words escaped her lips. Vegeta smirked as he noticed she was swooning at his words. He placed his hands on each side of her hips and leaned into her.

"Woman, I want you to be my Princess someday, yes". Vegeta caressed her face softly with his gloved hand. "I'm a Prince and I enjoy having all the finest things". Bulma laughed at his smooth compliment. His hand found its way around her waist and gently squeezing her shapely ass.

"Is this a proposal"? Bulma squeaked as he continued to grab her. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and leaned into his forehead. His mother was going to kill him. He was under a spell, and he didn't not want to be let free. Vegeta lifted her into the air and placed a seductive kiss on her pink lips. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist as he mainly supported her. She allowed her fingers to run through his soft black hair, she couldn't help but imagine doing this everyday with him.

"You will be my mate Bulma. There is no doubt about that". Bulma smiled at his words as he tossed her on the oversized bed fit for a King.

 **A/N: Sorry for delayed update. It's finals week, I hope the grammar is better this time.**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Troubling Experience**

Bulma was not enjoying her experience at the palace. The dirty looks she was getting were not subtle at all. The four Saiyans she knew weren't discrete at all, so that explained a lot. It was nearly an out of body experience. Bulma had retreated back to Vegeta's room. It was no doubt that people knew who she was and who she was acquainted with. Vegeta had nonchalantly explained to her that he wanted to marry her. It was quite a humbling experience for the blue vixen. Now, she was staring in the mirror and at the dress that Vegeta had picked out for her. A dinner was going to be held in honor of Emil's father. It was not going to be an intimate event in the least, but one that required her finest clothing and jewelry. If Bulma learned anything on Earth it was how to be charming to dignitaries and royals alike. The Brief family conducted many different types of parties for many types of occasions.

No event had ever made her so nervous as she was now. Bulma was meeting her boyfriends' parent for the first time. They also happened to be rulers over an empire and leaders of a fearsome race. Then, to top off the evening Emil would be right there hating her as she mourned her father's death. Bulma didn't want to go, but she did not want to seem weak either. It mattered only, to the point that it mattered so much to Vegeta. Bulma ran her hands over the delicate fabrics. Her dress was made of a satin material and was made of a rich red color, the dress was strapless and was held up by her ample cleavage. A split was in the dress that started at the top of her thigh. It was a bit more revealing then what she would have picked put it was of exquisite taste. The long aquamarine hair pulled up in an elegant bun. The outfit was lastly complimented by some black heels with red bottoms.

She turned around and saw Vegeta approaching her in a different formal outfit. He was still so handsome as he approached her, he looked bothered. Bulma had never seen him look at her the way that he was right now. No words escaped his usually, sarcastic and witty mouth. Vegeta only lifted her chin slightly as pressed his plush warms lips into hers. Bulma was surprised by how intimate the kiss was growing. His hands were wrapped around her delicate waist as he pushed his hips into her own. Bulma pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders. She tried to catch her breath as she felt the raise in her heartbeat. The heiress was not only concerned with the event, but also her seemingly flawless appearance.

"Vegeta…we can't…not right now". The Prince smiled in the nook of her neck and inhaled her sweet smell that was entwined with her natural scent. Vegeta smirked as she protested against him. It was the full moon that was making her so irresistible. It was an understatement to say everyone on the planet would be having intercourse tonight. 

"Do not deny me woman. You cannot walk around looking so delectable and not take you right then and there". Vegeta said as he forced her hips into his. She could feel his hardened member bulging in his pants.

"Vegeta! Put that thing away. We are expected to behave tonight. I don't want tardiness to be added to the list of what people think of me". Vegeta rolled his onyx eyes at her and decided to listen to his wise girlfriend.

"Fine, but when this event is over that dress will be hitting this floor, possibly in shreds." Vegeta said as he lead her out of his lavished bedroom. Vegeta held his prized girlfriend around her waist so no other male thought she was available. He had to admit that his nerves were highly engaged. His mother nor father had ever met her. He was concerned with his father's view the most. His mother could be swayed; she was generally accepting of whatever made him happy. The King was a lot more difficult to persuade. The King could be so critical of things that he did not deem to be necessary or beneficial to the empire.

Vegeta noticed how people's glances toward her changed when they saw she was on his arm. Vegeta had done too much not to demand the upmost respect of not only his subject's but, his peers, and elders. Vegeta noticed Emil in the crowds and he saw on her face how much she was struggling to keep a half- witted smile on her face. The girl was drop dead gorgeous and he was not the only one to notice. Bulma watched Vegeta as he stared in Emil's direction. Her dress was breath-taking. It was a two-piece dress that was clearly native to her culture. Her dress criss crossed in the front and stopped at her midsection. The toned abs were displayed but in a classy way. The skirt of her dress was long and flowed as she walked. A nice amount of skin was shown in the citrus orange colored dress.

The attention was on her.

"You don't have to speak to her if you don't want to". Vegeta said as he grabbed a drink from a waiter and another for his date. Bulma looked her and then to Vegeta, she made a decision. It was bold and possibly stupid. Bulma swallowed her fluke of champagne quickly and handed Vegeta the glass. He looked at her in confusion. It was clear where she was going, but the question was why she felt the need to. Bulma causally made her way over to Emil. Bulma had something to say and she was going to tell her, then and there.

Vegeta looked over his shoulders and his approaching parents. "My son where is this infamous woman you told us about. I'm anxious to meet the little minx". The King said as his skilled eyes searched the crowd for his son's new love interest. Vegeta tensed at his father's deep voice. He could never be calm around his father. It had always been that way, even when he was 10 his father kept him on his toes.

"I'm not sure what she is doing, possibly about to cause a scene". Vegeta said as he watched her come into speaking distance to Emil.

Bulma was nervous and hoped the girl didn't slap her in the face or blow a hole threw her body. Emil stopped her conversation and looked at the blue haired beauty that she was not looking to speak with ever again. Bulma just looked at Emil and bowed her head to the ground and tucked her foot behind her other one. The young heiress was bowing to the current Princess of Vegeta-Sei. Emil was in a completely shocked state. It wasn't that Bulma had done that most to her. It was just never in a million years did she think that Bulma Briefs would bow to her.

"Please acknowledge me Emil, I don't want to make a scene." Bulma said without looking up to Emil. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she looked down to Bulma.  
"I think I will relish this a bit longer, who knew you had any respect left in you." Emil said as she bowed at the waist to Bulma, signifying that she accepted her. Bulma stood and tried not to roll her cerulean eyes. It wasn't that Bulma hated Emil at all. The understanding was reasonable on why Emil hated Bulma, though. Bulma was completely aware of her actions and what she did and why.

"I deserve that… I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about your father". Emil avoided her eyes and looked away. It was seen across the room that Bulma had hit a nerve. The Princess began to retreat.

"Your sympathy is noted". Bulma just watched as she walked away and disappeared seamlessly into the crowd. It wasn't hard for Bulma to know that the girl was weeping for her lost. It was normal, but it seemed Saiyans didn't show any emotion accept anger and sarcasm. Not much time had passed before Bulma felt an arm around her waist. A small smile appeared as he pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.

"My parents are expecting us in the study. It isn't wise to keep them waiting." She nodded as they walked together. The eyes followed them as they left the room. Vegeta pulled Bulma into a passionate kiss as they stood outside the study's doors. Bulma reciprocated him as she felt the fire burning in him, she wondered if she should dress up more for him. Vegeta pulled away from her as if he was in some sort of agony. He inhaled sharply as he ran his hands down her sides.

"What you did for Emil in there was noble…It gave her, her pride back". Vegeta said as he was proud to call Bulma his. A smile began to form as she was hoping she did a good thing. "Just relax and be yourself, they can see through lies and deception". She sighed heavily as she thought about meeting the people who created Vegeta. He himself was an intimidating figure within himself. What could his parents be like? Bulma nodded as they walked into the study of the palace. The room was large and dark. The queen was positioned on the couch with a glass of wine in her left hand. She was beautiful and oozed the essence of royalty and of being regal.

The King was a taller and older version of Vegeta himself. He sat behind the desk and looked so powerful and wise. Bulma was instantly intimidated by the both of them. The king only began to clap as he approached Vegeta and Bulma. The queen rolled her hazel eyes at her husband's dramatics. "Well done my boy, she an elegant beauty." The king said as if Bulma was some prized horse. Bulma hated being talked at. It was common of high powered men to speak down to her.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and spoke to Bulma. "She's my girlfriend not my pet father". The young Prince said as pulled her tightly to his hip. Vegeta was being very overprotective and she didn't understand why. His father seemed very charming.

"Pick your tongue up off the floor Vegeta before the girl steps on it". The Queen said referring to her husband. The King rolled his eyes as his wife continued her wine. Bulma wondered if the queen didn't like her. She had been there when Emil and Bulma had gotten into an argument at the restaurant. It could have caused her to feel a certain way towards her.

"Mother this is Bulma of Earth." Vegeta spoke in a completely different tone than she had ever heard before. His words were gentle and delicate as he spoke to his mother. Bulma bowed slightly in meeting the regal Queen. The queen gave her a small smile.

"My husband was correct. You are very beautiful Bulma…what are your intentions with my son"? The queen asked with the same smile on her lipstick painted lips. Bulma was taking back by his mother's words. It was clear she was a direct type of person.

" I care about Vegeta, we've moved a little fast, but I do love him". Bulma said as she looked at the Queen. Galanie swung her legs over the couch and stood up, she sat the wine on an end table and approached her.

"Well Bulma, that is all I can ask for. He's been hurt before, and if you hurt him I'll have to rip your throat out with my teeth. Otherwise, I think you two make a beautiful couple." Galanie's tone didn't change throughout her sentence. Bulma only swallowed harshly thinking about how real the threat was.

"My Queen, we should get back to our party. I'm sure they don't want to be stuck in a room with two old battle dogs". The king said as he pulled Galanie along.

"You my King are old. I'm not a day over 40". Galanie said winking at Bulma with a smile. "Stay another day Bulma, I would love to rattle your brain a bit more. I've heard wonderful things about you". Bulma looked at Vegeta and nodded to the Queen. It wasn't like she felt like she could say no to the fierce some Queen. The king pulled her out the room and closed the doors behind them, leaving them alone.

Bulma exhaled sharply as they left. Vegeta laughed at Bulma's expression of his parents. They were quite a couple. Vegeta never once believed his parents were in love, but they were a good match. His father was a great leader and intuitive. His mother a strategic and loyal to his father and his cause. They both had fought in the Great Wars, and but lost a lot along the way. The power couple was good for the empire. Vegeta had always thought his mother had something with Emil's father. He was quite literally the only man to make her smile. Then again, he knew his mother would never betray his father.

"They are really something. I felt like your mother was peering thought my soul the entire time." Bulma explained as looked at her smiling boyfriend. It was nice to see where Vegeta came from, and why he was the man he was today.

"I'm required to meet your parents now. Do they even know I exist woman"? Vegeta said as he opened the glass full with his father's bourbon. She watched as he drunk the glass quickly. They knew he existed just only as her handsome neighbor.

"You will, I just don't think you'll like Earth." Bulma explained as she was nervous about him meeting her parent's. They were very loving people, but had tendencies to put their entire foot in their mouths at time. They truly did embarrass her.

"We'll make time." Vegeta said wondering what she was hiding from him. Bulma wanted the attention off of her so badly, for she no longer wanted to talk about her parents. Slipping a hand around his waist she caressed his tail. Vegeta closed his eyes and let out a small purr as she was aware of what she was doing to him.

"How about we go have that quality time you promised?" Bulma said as she kissed his neck sensually as he was becoming weak to her manipulative touching. Vegeta nodded to her and then another came to his mind.

"I have to check on Emil first. I owe her that". Bulma wasn't expecting to say that in the least. It wasn't like him to ever mention her name, but she understood why he felt that way. The vixen nodded to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be the naked girl in your room". Bulma said as she left him completely alone in study. Vegeta knew exactly where Emil had gone. It was her favorite place in the palace. It was truly the only place she ever liked. Vegeta had met her there so long ago it seemed. Their relationship seemed to be an entire lifetime ago. He made his way through his childhood home. He hadn't lived in the palace for years now. It held too may bad memories for him.

Vegeta heard a female crying as he approached his destination and knew it was his target. She was in the observatory. A room with a magnified glass ceiling. All the stars in the night sky were visible. It was a quite beauty site over their heads, she laid on the cushioned floor and just stared at the ceiling as she allowed herself to cry in solitude. Vegeta sighed and sat down on the floor next to her. No words escaped her mouth as she wiped her tears away. Emil turned her face away from him, to avoid any more shame being brought to her.

He would have had to be blind to see how hurt the girl he once loved was. "Woman…don't hide from me". Vegeta said in a slight whisper. His voice radiated in her sensitive ears. She knew he was only here because of the deal they made, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't asking him to love her, she wasn't asking him to be with her, just to comfort her.

"You don't have to be here. Our debt is settled." Emil said as she tried her best to sound strong. He sigh as he heard how broken her voice was. Her voice sounded exhausted and pained. It made him so uneasy to hear the current Princess like this. Then, she continued to talk.

"I have no one now. I never had you, but at least I wasn't alone." Emil said as she clenched her arms around her legs. Her dress revealed a bit of her thigh and as she clung on to herself. Vegeta looked at her and thought if, not now then he never would be able to comfort her.

"Emil do not throw yourself a pity party, you were able to capture the Prince of Saiyans attention. You did have me Emil… We just never for each the at the same time. We are better this way. I don't seem to despise you as much since your my ex-wife, surprisingly." Vegeta said causing her to chuckle at his dark humor.

"I will miss him Vegeta. I'll miss you as well. I'm sorry we couldn't have started off better, but I know weren't meant to love it other". The saddened Princess said as if she was leaving to go somewhere. Then it hit him, Emil had nothing really. Her father left her money, yes but no home. He lived in the palace and he knew she hated the palace. It was where he killed Yaris.

"Emil lived in the imperial city, I see no reason why you should leave. The people followed you". Vegeta said as he sat up from the pillows on the floor they were both laying on. Emil only eyed him and sighed.

"Vegeta, before we married. I was a general's daughter not a royal, elite, or delegate. You and I both know I'd have to live elsewhere". It had never crossed his mind that Emil wasn't a first class Saiyan. Of course, she was treated as so because of her beauty, but it wasn't based off of that.

"Then live in my house in the city as a duchess". Vegeta said trying to compensate for all he'd done to the young girl. Emil just looked at him in shock. She was confused about his kindness and wondered what the catch was. Vegeta just surveyed her face as he told her about his home in the city.

"Why are you being so kind to be Vegeta? I betrayed you, I hurt you". Emil said bring the past to life. Vegeta just stood and began to walk away from her. Then he stopped before he reached the door.

"Because, I've done much worse to you". Vegeta said as he left her there to her thoughts and feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

**Taken**

 _A/N: This story is going somewhere that I didn't think that it would but I haven't updated in a while. It hit me while watching a movie. If you hate it I'm sorry, but this is what I what to make of it._

Bulma sat in the room she was sharing with Vegeta. It seemed that everything was off to a great and wonderful start. Today, she was to meet with his mother and endure whatever questions she had for her. Vegeta had already left for the day. Bulma wasn't concerned when he said he was helping Emil move. Especially, after he explained all the hell he had put her though. If anything, Bulma felt bad for Emil and all she had endured over the last couple of years. The heiress did not doubt her boyfriend and really never thought he'd ever get back with Emil.

Emil was beautiful, but Vegeta and her both had a mutual hatred for each other.

Bulma was given another beautiful dress to wear to lunch with the Queen. It was a beautiful sundress that was emerald color. The dress was a one shouldered dress that was made of the same flowing material that mimicked chiffon. As the dress ascended to the floor it was sheer around the ankles. Bulma just wore light makeup and braided her long aqua tresses in fishtail.

Bulma turned as she heard the main door opening to the suite.

"Oh, you're here, I was looking for my son". The King spoke in a deep demanding tone and startled her. Bulma didn't relaxing knowing it was him in the least. Vegeta seemed to truly revere his father and maybe even fear and there had to be a reason for that. The heiress only gave him a small sweet smile.

"He left this morning to meet with Emil. I'm sorry you missed him, your majesty." Bulma said trying her best to appease the King. He intimidated her and not many men did that. Bulma was very good at standing on her own in front of powerful men. It was a skill she perfected while working at Capsule Corp.

"I much rather consult with you instead. Also, do not be concerned with Emil. My son would be an bakka to give a jewel like you up." The King said trying to charm the young girl. She only gave him an uncomfortable smile as she wished the conversation wasn't happening in her lover's bedroom. It was an inappropriate place to speak.

"Sure, I'll assist you. Why don't you escort me to lunch? I was just on my way out. "Bulma stated trying to get him out of the bedroom. He nodded to her and they both exited the bedroom in unison. It wasn't that she thought that he'd try anything perverse with her, he just made her very uncomfortable.

The King held his arm out to the blue haired heiress, to escort her. She smiled and accepted his arm as they walked down the hallway of the grand palace. He only walked with a smirk on his bearded face. It wasn't a smirk like Vegeta's either. It was as if he was thinking about something pleasing or remembering a moment in time.

"Bulma what do you think about my empire"? The king asked her as his eyes stayed straight forward and he continued to smirk deviously. Bulma swallowed and began her almost rehearsed speech.

"I think your empire, is vast and powerful. I think it's taken a lot of powerful men to make it what it is today. "Bulma said and he looked down at her smiling at her answer. She could tell that he was clearly pleased with her answer. They turned down a hallway and they entered a large room, it resembled an office or study of some type. King Vegeta, ushered her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Please sit, I have something that I want to give to you."

Bulma watched him close the door and hesitantly did as she was told. She sat down on the couch and watch him go into his desk drawer. He pulled out something that looked like a jewelry box. He opened it and displayed a beautiful and large oval emerald. There were diamonds encrusted on the edges of the large emerald. Bulma gleamed as she looked at the beautiful jewel.

"It's been decades since there has been a princess in this palace. I want you to have this, to remember this place and this moment. May I"? The King asked as he approached Bulma with necklace. She hesitated and nodded as she pulled her braid to the side. King Vegeta stepped behind her as she stood from the couch. He wrapped the necklace around her neck and tied it slowly.

Bulma's skin felt chills running through her body as she felt the King's lips on her exposed shoulder and hand on her adjacent hip. Her only instinct was to get far away from him. She turned around and tried to push the large king away from herself. He felt like a brick wall against her fragile hands. As she looked up, he only had a sinister look on his bearded face.

The fear was setting in as his smirk grew more evil. Bulma backed away and yanked the necklace off and threw it on the floor. "Take your damn necklace, I don't want it". He just crept closer to her and looked at her up and down.

"I told my son, you were beautiful and I have a problem with beautiful women". It was with his last words that he grabbed her and shoved her roughly against the velvet couch. Bulma landed with hard thud tried to resist his powerful hands. His hand ran up her thigh leaving red marks as he scaled her lengthy legs. The green dress was pushed to side as held her arm behind her back. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut as felt her wrist bruising against hard coursed hands.

"Please, stop this. I love your son. I'm begging you not to do this." Bulma said as she continued to try resist him. His hands gripped at her legs until they found her lacey black underwear. "PLEASE". Bulma screamed as she felt his weight shift. It was effortless as he ripped her underwear off of her and tossed them to the side. "VEGETA HELP!" The next sensation she felt was the lack of air in her throat. The old king's grip clasped on her neck as he began to choke her.

"Call him again and I'll make sure you never speak again". His warm breath made her skin shiver as he reached down to his own pants. Bulma's entire frame shook as she knew he was fumbling to get his pants undone. The pain in her neck was searing as his gripped tightened. Her eyes wailed with tears as she began to accept the inevitable. The embarrassment would be too much, to ever face Vegeta again.

"Your majesty, I wanted to have a word- "The moment seemed to stop as Bulma saw the door open. She was saved by the most unlikely figure. Emil completely froze as she saw her King forcing himself on Vegeta's new women. Emil just calmed herself and pretended she saw nothing.

"Excuse me, my King". Emil said as she backed out the room and closed the door behind her. The large King grunted as he pushed Bulma onto the floor. He looked at the crying vixen and just tightened his fist.

"If you mention this to anyone, I finish where we left off". He threatened as he composed himself and left her there on the flooring crying and violated.

Emil leaned against the railing that overlooked the gardens. She could feel the King's energy approaching her as she braced herself. The rumors always ran rapid through the palace. Although, she never put rape passed the King. He was power hungry and no one dared to deny him or his wants and urges. Girls tended to disappear after the rumors began and no one questioned it or him. Bulma was not her favorite person, by far. Vegeta loved her though… and that was enough to convince her that this was wrong.

"Emil, you wanted a word with me"? The King said as he appeared by her side. Emil's face didn't change as the conversation shifted to her.

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you about a position in your council, Vegeta recommended it." Emil said continuing to look out at the gardeners tending the flowers of the Queen's garden.

"Of course, you've been loyal to the empire and it's the least I can do to ensure your continued support." The King said as brushed his hand over her own. Emil only gave him a small smile as she nodded to him. Inwardly, she hoped she wasn't his next victim.

 **Five Hours Later- Dinner**

"Have any of you seen Bulma? I haven't seen her since this morning." Everyone kept silent at the table until the Queen herself snapped.

"She better be dead if she stood me up for lunch! That is quiet unaccepted on her part, making me look like a damn fool." The Queen stated as she sipped on her wine. Vegeta became even more concerned with her sudden disappearance. It wasn't like her to just take off and he knew this lunch was important to her. He watched her go through a million dresses last night and she asked a dozen questions concerning his mother. Bulma would not have missed it for no reason.

"I'm sure the girl is fine. Can we just enjoy a dinner without any outburst"? Emil said as she continued to eat the plate of food that in front of her. She truly had no appetite after the King insisted on giving her a massage in his personal quarters. She hoped the girl wasn't dead, because Vegeta wouldn't hesitate to make his father and everyone who stood in his way pay.

"I saw her leaving the palace. I'm assuming she went home. It's a shame, I barely had the chance to speak with such a beautiful creature." The King said attempting to mask his guilt. Emil on played into his lie, as she did not want to be next.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her fork on her plate, with a clash. "I sure won't lose any sleep over it and neither should you, Vegeta". Vegeta just looked between his ex-wife and father and smelt something very off. His father always favored Emil, and he didn't like that his father was corroborating a story. It didn't matter if it was true or not. Vegeta pushed his chair back viciously and left the dinner table. Galanie rolled her eyes at his dramatics and directed Emil to go find him.

"Emil, tell Vegeta I will send a search party after her. Ask him to rejoin the family please". Emil looked at Queen and nodded she didn't believe for one moment that the Queen had any clue as to what was going on with Bulma. The King was good about keeping her in the dark about his affair. Emil found Vegeta in the outer corridor punching the wall. It was unfortunate that Emil knew what he was going through.

She sighed and approached him. He stopped once he saw her. "Listen her Emil I have no clue what you and my father have done- "Vegeta began until Emil pressed her body against his and leaned into him sensually. "What the hell are you doing Emil"? She only gave him a fake smile as she began to whisper in his ear.

"Your father is having me watched and probably followed. I have to make this look convincing or he'll know that I've betrayed him". Emil said as played with the hairs on the back of his neck. Vegeta was doing his best not to be effected by her touches no matter how sensual they were.

"Betray him? About what"? Vegeta said as he placed his arms around her curvaceous waist and leaned into the concrete wall of the palace. Emil just pulled back and looked into his eyes as her honey colored eyes just reflected the moon light.

"Do not overact when I say this Vegeta or you may not be able to help her. I need you to remain as if I said nothing". Emil said as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and pulled his ear to warm mouth. Vegeta only nodded to her as he wiped her around and pushed her against the wall. Her body was hidden behind a pillar as she gasped at the force he used. It was difficult to not be turned on at the moment.

"Vegeta…I walked in on him raping her. She was crying and he was choking her." Emil could feel his hands tightening on her hips. She knew he was trying to contain his anger. Vegeta only pulled back looked at her intensely. "What did he do to you Emil, I smell him on you too". Emil just looked away from him as she knew that he still saw her as his untouchable property.

"It was nothing compared to what he did to her". Emil said. They both sensed the King approaching them quickly. Emil thought quickly as she pushed her lips into his. He was taken back by her sudden affection, but he understood why. Vegeta responded by kissing her back, he did not like the feelings that were arising from him.

"I assume you got your mother's message". The King said as he walked in on the lover's scene. He was happy to see Emil was taking advantage of the situation. He knew she wouldn't do anything to bring the blue haired vixen back. Vegeta pulled away from Emil and looked at his father.

"I'll be right there, father". The King nodded and left them to their own devices. Vegeta waited until his father was out of sight and hearing distance when his sharp gaze shifted to Emil.

"We're leaving here in one hour, pack your things and meet me in my room. I'm not leaving you here with that savage imbecile." Emil only nodded to him and began to head toward her own dwelling.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry it happened". Emil said before she turned to leave again.

 **Sorry for long update, I'm about to graduate this summer with my bachelor's so don't hate me. Please review! I love all of you who have supported this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken**

It had been three long days and night since she returned home. Bulma had washed her skin until she almost broken out in a rash from scrubbing her skin so brashly in the shower. Her body ached from the sudden manhandling from the brute king. Bulma didn't just go back to the home she shared with Vegeta. She returned to Capsule Corporation on Earth. Enough, was enough she had tried to conquer the universe and set out to do amazing things to better the world and she had gotten shitted on. It had all became too much. She had cut off her phone and detached herself from the rest of the world that had been trying to damage her as well. Her mother was becoming overly suspicious of why she spent so much time in her room, in the darkness and without food. Her mother had chalked it up to she had just had a terrible break up and didn't want to talk to her about it yet. Bulma was nauseated to fall asleep as again as she thought she could feel his rough hands running over her skin. She heard a call door closing outside her father's residents and her childhood home. No mind was paid by her, as she was too deeply buried in her head and thoughts.

Vegeta sighed as the door opened to car he'd taken to Briefs home. It was a huge compound. It was three times larger than his own home and that was enormous already. Vegeta didn't see any sight of her and he knew that didn't return to her home at the school. As each day passed his worry and anxiety grew. It was with his anxiety that his rage was growing inside of him. It took all his self-control not to turn his flight around and kill his father on sight. His father more than likely knew something was up by now. Emil exited the car and was taken back by the luxurious compound. It was much regale than she had ever dreamed of growing up. It was that moment that she realized that Bulma was in Vegeta's class. It was her, who was lower than them. A short slender female approached them with and older man with her.

"I was very surprised to see your correspondence your Majesty. I would love to host you and your guest here on Earth in my home. My wife is one hell of cook and we love company". Dr. Briefs said with a cheerful smile and tone. The man and woman were both smiling like dotting idiots to Vegeta. He had never encounter such welcoming kindness. Of course, it was common for dignitaries to welcome other nationals of the universe. Vegeta did not tell them anything about Bulma because he knew Bulma had never even mentioned him to her family in the lease.

"Thank you. Would you mind if I had a word with you daughter? We had become well acquainted in our time at the academy"? Vegeta spoke eloquently trying not to give much away. Ms. Briefs eyes lit up thinking that maybe this man could have been a suitor for her daughter and she couldn't have been more excited.

"Of course! She is a bit under the weather, but if you're a friend. I'm sure it would lighten up her day to see a familiar face". The smiling blonde with a deep accent said to the Prince. Bunny pulled the young Saiyan to the compound with her to find Bulma. Emil only stood there with the Doctor as he offered his arm to the young female.

"Would you like a tour of the compound? It can be quiet confusing. I'll send the bot to get your bags, my dear". Emil was just as taken back by Vegeta by the hospitable kindness of these two. It was rare in the cosmos and she would know she had traveled it vastly by Vegeta's side. These two humans were the kindest beings she had ever met.

Vegeta walked the halls with Bulma's mother towing him like a prized pig. He couldn't help but notice her gleeful steps through the compounds hardwood floors. The middle-aged woman was humming gleefully as they walked together. "Ya know, my Bulma has been named one of the Sector 7's most eligible bachelorettes. She's got her mother's looks and her father's brains. And she's got money…" Bunny said giggling to herself as they walked together. Vegeta only listened to the woman as she was giving all the details out about her daughter as if he was buying a house. "I wouldn't mind having a handsome Prince as a son in law. Oh goodness! The babies would be gorgeous just look at you!" Vegeta couldn't imagine listening to this woman talk anymore. Her voice was becoming more intolerant by the moment. He just wanted to cover her mouth until she passed out.

How could someone have so much to talk about? Vegeta just wanted zone himself out from the conversation, but he didn't want his first impression to be strangling her mother. He understood how that could leave tensions high between them. "Well here we are. This is her wing. Last I seen she was in the living quarters. Ring if you need anything. Or don't I won't bother you two getting…reacquainted". Bunny said winking at her last words. Vegeta almost blushed as the woman implied that he was going to possibly have sex with her daughter. The woman didn't know how close the two were. Was this woman hoping for grandchildren that much?

"That woman was insufferable". Vegeta said as he opened the door to Bulma's wing. The woman's room was like a condo inside. Vegeta entered the area and saw it was elegantly designed and decorated with finest things. The room completely embodied her in all. Scowling deeply as he searched the home, he noticed how quiet it was. Bulma loved music her house and the stolid silence was unbecoming on her. His unease became a bit overwhelming that he didn't see her at all. Vegeta looked around and walked into glorious bedroom. He heard water running into a bathtub. A sigh of relief expelled his lips as followed the sign of life. The bed was large enough for four people to sleep in it comfortably. It was messy and unkept so he knew that she must had just gotten up at three in the afternoon.

Quietly, he walked into the bathroom as she was dropping her towel. He instantly felt dizzy and heated as he saw her body littered with bruises. Her skin was deep purples and dark blues, Her face was bruised, her neck had been wrangled and her thighs and legs were discolored all over.

Vegeta had no words… he was completely speechless. Her harsh and callous tone provoked an answer.

"Why are you even here right now"? The heiress said put her white plush robe back on and turned off the heat water in the large tub.

Bulma was completely taken back by his arrival. She didn't want to see him at all. It wasn't even that she blamed him for what happened she just didn't know what to do. She couldn't even tell him what happened because she believed the King's passionate threats.

Vegeta only rolled the tension in his neck and tried to release the tension building in his muscles. Swallowing hard he begins to speak very carefully to her. "I know what he did. It was before I did anything, that I knew you were okay. Talk to me, Bulma." It was important that she listened to him. Bulma wasn't sure how to reply to him all she wanted to do was crumble to the ground. Fortunately, she couldn't cry anymore. Now, now she was just angry as all hell.

Bulma walked over to him and just wrapped her arms around his strong back and hugged him tightly. Bulma was happy that she did not have to tell him what happened and that he had already knew. Vegeta held her, as he treated her like a frail priceless vase. "I fought him. The harder I fought him and yelled and kicked and screamed. The tighter that fucking bastard touched me and held me down, but I kept fighting him…" Bulma said as she gripped her fist tightly. "…I begged him." Vegeta just stood and said only what he was thinking.

"I am going to kill him, slowly and precisely. "Vegeta said as he nestled her hair into his shoulder. Bulma didn't want to say it out loud, but she knew that outcome was what she desired the most for the man who tried to take away her honor. A nod was all she gave him. She led him out of her marbled bath and headed him to the living quarters.

"Have you met my parents"?

"Yes, your Mother is rather annoying"? Bulma giggled as she felt some of the pain that had overwhelmed her began to lift from her heavy shoulders. Bulma knew just how overbearing her mother could be and straight up nosey. Her tendencies to guess thoughtlessly was damn near around the clock. She loved her Mother, but she portrayed herself to be as a complete airhead.

"Would you like to me to give you a formal introduction"? The battered beauty asked her Prince as they went to toward the door.

Galanie walked purposely through her palace as she could feel her thick royal blood beginning to boil. All the past events were being to web themselves together in a disgusting picture for her. It made her want to spew her breakfast all over the expensive marbled floors. Her dark ruby red dress trailed behind her as she walked feverishly down the hall leading to the council room where a meeting was being held this morning. Galanie wished to enter the council with her sword drawn, but she learned more diplomatic seizures over the years. The queen pushed the doors the large doors of the council open and the room immediately fell silent as the Queen stood before them.

"Everyone clear the damn room. I have business with the King". The members of the council did not hesitate to scurry from the ancient room where important Saiyans had been held for centuries. The entire palace knew that the Queen was of few words, but she could be more frightening then the King himself. Vegeta had a bored look on his face, as he only rubbed his charcoal beard between his large fingers.

"What do YOU want"? King Vegeta said as he barely gave her his divided attention. Galanie sneered at him as she unwrapped her tail from petite waist and let it flare in the wind. A Vegeta like smirk appeared on her face as she sat on the rounded white table.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" All she did was look at him with a disgruntled, dissatisfied, and sour expression on her beautiful face. If anything, she wanted him to confess his sins to her. It didn't take long for the whispers to begin. The Queen took care of her staff unlike the King who was just a mean unlikeable, brute. They gave her information that she didn't even request for on her husband's extramarital affairs that she grew tired about hearing. So, it took nothing for her to get information that she wanted. They saw, Bulma leave the palace in a furry with a torn dress fleeing his office. She knew Vegeta had plotted a course to Earth to go find her. Hell, she even knew that he had a sweet eye for Emil as well. It was just always a time and a place for everything. This was the time and the place for everything, NOW.

The old king rolled his heavy lids and just rested his pointed finger on forehead to support his head. "Well, I could have. I just didn't want to. You don't come to a palace and not bring the host a gift. So, I choose her as my little surprise. I don't see how any of this concerns you, Galanie – but here you stand disrupting my progress". The king knew just how to push her buttons and he really didn't give a damn about her or her feelings today. She always tried to portray herself as better than him, but he knew her better than anyone.

"Have you gone senile, you old fool?! Have you no honor, no pride, no self-respect. You do not even have the right to be called a Saiyan, more less than to wear that crown. The old King would have exiled you long ago for your shame that you keep bringing on this Empire. The damn girl was guest of importance"! Galanie had spoken with so much angry in her voice as she slammed her fist into the table trying to find some sort of understanding to his deliberate madness. "You conduct yourself like a third class off a leash-" The King leapt from his position at the head of the table at her and grabbed her by her throat throwing her across the room. She landed with a hard thud and only gave the king a wicked smirk.

"You've grown weak like your restraint to deny your impulse-"Galanie said as she stood herself up with no issues. As she launched herself at him, he blocked her, but not as effortlessly as he thought he might have. Her blows increased as she landed on right into his rib cage into his lungs causing him to lose his strained breath and a slighted elbow to his vulnerable neck. He crumbled to the ground before her.

"If you didn't spend so many nights drinking and indulging yourself with backstreet women". Galanie kicked him hard in the stomach as he gasped for air that she wasn't going to award him. "Me-I train like a good Saiyan woman and I stay loyal like a good Queen. He loves her and you took her honor. You have no idea what it means to love or honor. A king cannot be selfish…" A loud interrupting roar arose from the King's battered lungs.

"Fuck you Galanie! I am King, I do as a can pleases!" He yelled standing to his knees. "The love you think you know is only a delusion that Raiden had planted in your simple mind. He didn't love you no matter how much you wanted him to." Galanie only looked at him and knew that he knew nothing about Raiden except for what he had chosen to hear. The mighty Queen fixed her hair and only smirked at his attempt to get to her emotions.

"Yes, well. You can't stop Vegeta from killing you no matter how much you beg him either". Galanie said as she walked away from him triumphantly with all her honor intact with his smeared all over his council.


End file.
